Heart Breakin' ma Twins
by jieunlicious
Summary: SUMMARY : Detak jantung yang tak bisa dikontrol saat bertemu dengan lawan jenis adalah tanda jatuh cinta, tapi bagaimana jika itu dirasakan kepada saudara kembar kita? Apa itu masih disebut cinta? ( CHANBAEK, GenderSwitch, INCEST)
1. Chapter 1

Title : ~Heart Breakin' ma Twins~

Author : Jieunlicious

Genre : Romance – Incest - GS

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol - Park Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Park Family~~

Kim Nana - Wu Kris - Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

Other Cast

Disclaimer :

Cast adalah milik Tuhan YME dan saya asli pemilik FF ini. Fanfic ini juga terinsipirasi dari beberapa FF di dan .com jadi jika ada kesamaan sedikit scene mungkin memang aku sengaja. Tapi jalan cerita in jujur 100% dengan jalan fikiran aku sendiri.

HAPPY READING .. ^^

No PLAGIARISM !

.

.

Summary :

~ Detak jantung yang tak bisa dikontrol sat bertemu dengan lawan jenis adalah tanda jatuh cinta, tapi bagaimana jika itu dirasakan kepada saudara kembar kita? Apa itu masih disebut cinta? ~

.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

"Yeollie ireonaaaaaaaa..."

Teriakan nyaring seorang yeoja membuat riuh rumah Keluarga Park yang tenang dan damai dipagi itu. Ia meneriaki seorang namja yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya padahal seharusnya ia sudah bersiap kesekolah.

"Yeollie palliwa !" rengek yeoja itu lagi dengan manjanya sembari menarik – narik selimut sang namja yang berstatus sebagai 'saudara kembarnya'. *Catat! Saudara kembar...*

"Baekki chakkaman...! Aku masih mengantuk.." ucap namja itu semakin menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"YEOLLIE... KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN, AKU JUGA AKAN TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH !" teriak yeoja yang dipanggil Baekki itu penuh penekanan.

Baiklah kuperkenalkan, Yeollie bernama asli Park Chanyeol dan Baekki yang bernama Park Baekhyun. Sepasang anak kembar keluarga Park yang kini sama – sama berumur 18tahun *yaiyelah! Kan kembar_-* dan sama – sama bersekolah di SM Senior High School walaupun berbeda kelas.

"Ya sudah~ Baekki duluan saja diantar Appa, nanti Yeollie menyusul !" jawab Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih tertutup sempurna.

"Appa sudah berangkat duluan. Jadi Yeollie tega membiarkanku pergi dengan Bus?" tanya Baekhyun memelankan suaranya seolah – olah ia bersedih.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar dengan wajah cemberut kemudian beranjak dari kasur Chanyeol, lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar namja itu dengan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baekki~ tunggu aku di meja makan 15 menit lagi ! Jangan pergi tanpa aku" tiba – tiba suara Chanyeol menginterupsi Baekhyun.

'Kena kau Park Chanyeol~~' Baekhyun tertawa didalam hati karena berhasil membuat kakak kembarnya itu bangun.

Baekhyun pun segera menuju meja makan dan menemukan Appa nya yang sebenarnya belum berangkat bekerja dan Eomma nya yang sibuk mempersiapkan susu dan roti untuk dua anak kembar mereka.

"Apa Yeollie belum bangun?" tanya sang Eomma pada anak gadisnya yang sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"Sudah, ia baru saja bangun.." jawab Baekhyun seraya mengoles selai strawberry ke rotinya.

"Dasar anak itu pemalas sekali.. ia sudah 18 tahun tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak SD" gerutu Eomma.

"Tapi Yeollie punya banyak fans yeoja disekolah, ia cukup terkenal. Jika para fans nya tahu kelakuannya dirumah, aku yakin mereka semua berhenti menggilai Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun terdengar jahil.

"Kalau sampai kau melakukan itu, jangan harap kaki dan tanganmu selamat.." tiba – tiba suara Chanyeol terdengar mendramatis.

"Coba saja kalau berani !" cibir Baekhyun meremehkan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu sini akan kupatahkan !" ucap Chanyeol mulai menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ahh EOMMA..." teriak Baekhyun mengadu pada sang Eomma agar menghentikan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah duduklah !" suruh Appa tegas.

"Eoh? Appa belum berangkat?" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat Appa-nya masih santai duduk di meja makan.

"Appa kan berangkat setelah kalian ke sekolah.." jawab Park Appa santai.

Chanyeol pun menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun yang hanya nyengir gaje sambil membuat V sign ditangannya. Setelah itu semua anggota keluarga Park mulai sarapan bersama.

.

.

.

.

SM_Senior_High_School

Baekhyun turun dari motor yang dikendarai Chanyeol setelah mereka sampai disekolah. Ia melepas helm nya kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau sudah cantik. Kajja !" ajak Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dan hanya menatap malas pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Ahh Yeollie... aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, Yeollie duluan saja !" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu biar aku hantar Baekki ke perpustakaan..!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana.. Yeollie duluan saja !" tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Kalau begitu Baekki pergi dulu, ne?!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas.

"Dasar keras kepala.." gerutu Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berlari menjauh darinya.

Jika kita lihat sebenarnya mereka tidak terlihat seperti saudara kembar, tapi mereka akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang mesra. -_-

.

.

.

.

~ Break Time ~

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan konsumsi mereka di kantin. Begitupula yeoja manis bernama Park Baekhyun itu, ia dan sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju kantin dengan santainya.

"Sepertinya sudah penuh..." cemas Kyungsoo melihat kantin yang sudah penuh sesak itu.

"Kalau begitu kita beli makanan saja kemudian ke taman!" saran Baekhyun yang diangguk Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun menuju salah satu stan dan membeli makanan yang mereka inginkan. Setelah selesai mengambil makanan tiba – tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ahh.. kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kris.

"Eoh? Kris-ahh, aku mau ke taman sepertinya kantin sudah penuh." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Disini saja denganku! Aku juga sendiri. Jadi kau dan Kyungsoo bisa duduk disini?!" ajak Kris.

"Tidak apa – apa aku dan Kyungsoo disini?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Untuk apa khawatir? Aku tidak keberatan kalian disini" ujar Kris seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah ! Kyungsoo kajja!" ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua pun duduk dihadapan Kris sambil memakan makanan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Kris. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Baekhyun POV)

"Isssshhh~ Kenapa Yeollie lama sekali sih?" gerutuku karena namja itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Yang benar saja, aku sudah hampir 30 menit menunggu nya disini, tapi apa yang kudapat? Sampai sekarang ia belum juga muncul dihadapanku. Kakiku juga sudah lelah berdiri dari tadi. Aku pun berjongkok untuk menghilangkan kepenatan kakiku karena berdiri 30 menit lamanya menunggu Chanyeol yang belum juga datang.

"Baekhyun?" tiba – tiba sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Kudongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi kusembunyikan ditumpuan lututku.

"Eoh~ Kris-ahh?" ucapku sedikit kaget karena tiba – tiba Kris sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Aku pun segera berdiri dari jongkokku yang tidak elit itu -_-

"Kenapa kau berjongkok seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"I-itu, aku menunggu Chanyeol. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga muncul" jelasku yang diangguk singkat olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang denganku saja? Mana tau Chanyeol masih lama kan?" saran Kris yang langsung kutolak halus.

"Eoh? Mian Kris-ahh! Aku tidak diperbolehkan Appa pulang dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Chanyeol" tolakku halus.

'Sebenarnya Appa memperbolehkan saja aku pulang dengan temanku yang lain, tapi sebenarnya Yeollie yang tak memperbolehkanku pulang dengan siapapun kecuali dengannya' batinku.

"Kalau begitu aku temani kau menunggu Chanyeol hingga datang.." ucapnya lagi.

"Gwaenchana, kau pulanglah dulu. Aku banyak merepotkanmu hari ini.." tolakku lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan Baekhyun, aku tulus menemanimu.." ujar Kris.

Mataku langsung menyorot kearah lapangan yang menampakkan Chanyeol baru keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tapi ia tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama Nana Eonni yang dikabarkan punya hubungan khusus dengan Yeollie, tapi Yeollie selalu membantah semua itu jika aku bertanya perihal hubungannya.

Perlahan kulihat dia berjalan kearahku, tapi matanya bukan menatapku melainkan menatap Kris dengan intens bukan dengan tatapan bersahabat.

"Eoh? Yeollie wasseo?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab deheman singkat olehnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol sinis pada Kris.

"Aku menemani Baekhyun menunggumu disini, aku kasihan melihatnya menunggumu sedari tadi.." jelas Kris santai tak peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Baekki mian~ membuatmu menunggu!" sesal Chanyeol yang hanya kuangguk pelan. Aku takut melihat tatapan Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Aku sudah disini, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi !" ucap Chanyeol terdengar seperti sebuah usiran.

"Yeolliei... jangan seperti itu!" peringatku pelan.

"Hmm NE! Hati – hati Baekhyun-ahh.." pamit Kris kemudian meninggalkan kedua anak kembar itu.

"Kajja pulang ! Pakai helm mu !" suruh Chanyeol yang kuangguk lagi. Kenapa aku jadi terlihat seperti penurut padanya?

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Chanyeol masih diam padaku. Apa salahku padanya? Seharusnya aku yang marah padanya karena membuatku lama menunggu. Apa dia berpacaran dengan Nana Eonni tadi? Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka? Ahh lupakan! Disini Yeollie yang salah, bukan aku. Aku juga harus mendiamkannya !

Hingga makan malam kami masih tetap betah untuk tak berbicara satu sama lain. Aku tak mungkin memulai berbicara duluan, jelas – jelas Chanyeol yang salah ! Aku rasa Eomma dan Appa juga sadar dengan diamnya kami. Mereka menatap kami berdua dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Kalian kenapa? Tumben sekali diam – diaman?" tanya Eomma memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi terbentuk.

"Bertengkar lagi?" tanya Appa menambahi.

"Baekki yang salah !" ucap Yeollie tiba – tiba. Mwo? Akuuu?

"Anii... Yeollie yang mulai duluan" tambahku balik menyalahkan Chanyeol.

"Hei... Selesaikan makan malam kalian, baru lanjutkan pertengkaran. Tidak baik bertengkar saat makan!" peringat Eomma dengan tegas.

Kulirik Yeollie dengan tatapan tajam yang juga dibalasnya dengan intens. Kemudian kualihkan wajahku untuk tak melihatnya lagi.

Selesai makan malam, aku kembali ke kamar untuk belajar. Biasanya setiap malam selesai _dinner_ aku belajar dengan Yeollie, entah dikamarku atau dikamar Yeollie atau diruang tengah. Tapi kami sedang bertengkar, tidak mungkin kami belajar bersama.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamarku diketuk beberapa kali, aku pun segera menuju pintu kamar untuk membuka pintu, mungkin Eomma !

CKLEK!

Ternyata aku salah, yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah muka si bodoh Chanyeol yang sayangnya adalah saudara kembarku sendiri, jujur aku emosi melihatnya. Ia menatapku intens, ada apa dia ke kamarku? Mau mengajak perang (?)

"Boleh aku masuk?!" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak.." sangkalku cepat.

"Wae?" tanyanya singkat.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau.." tegasku.

"Kenapa kau jadi ketus begitu padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Jadi dia belum tahu kesalahannya? Menyebalkan!

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu ! Kenapa Yeollie mendiamiku dari tadi?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Kris. Dia bukan namja yang baik! Lagipula tadi aku melihatmu makan dengan nya dikantin, dan tadi sepulang sekolah dia malah menemanimu" jelas Yeollie panjang lebar.

"Itu salahmu yang tidak kunjung muncul, aku kan sudah lelah menunggumu ! Kalau saja kau datang lebih cepat, Kris pasti tak akan menemuiku. Ini semua salahmu Yeollie!" teriakku nyaring.

Tiba – tiba kurasakan Chanyeol mendorongku masuk kekamar lalu terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan menimbulkan suara cuukup keras.

BLAMMM!

Pintu dibanting keras oleh Chanyeol dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Aku tidak mau Eomma dan Appa mendengar pertengkaran kita.. Lagipula kau terlalu kekanak – kanankan~" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku tidak kekanak – kanakan! Aku hampir menangis tadi karena kau tak kunjung muncul, dan juga kenapa tadi kau keluar dengan Nana Eonni? Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau mau berkencan dengannya. Jadi aku tak usah menunggumu, aku bisa pulang duluan!" cercaku yang masih sangat kesal padanya.

"Aku tidak kencan dengannya! Tadi kami tak sengaja bertemu di koridor, oleh karena itu kami keluar bersama tadi. Dan aku terlambat karena aku disuruh songsaenim untuk membawa buku tugas ke ruang guru" jelas Chanyeol.

Dari wajahnya ia memang jujur karena aku tahu saat wajah Chanyeol jujur dan berbohong -_-

"Satu lagi, aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu untuk pulang sendiri bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat? Dan juga, bagaimana jika nantinya kau diculik? Kau akan membuat Eomma dan Appa gila!" protes Chanyeol balik.

Kami sama – sama terdiam, tidak tahu mau berbicara apa. Aku terus menunduk menatap lantai – lantai kamarku. Aku tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeollie yang sekarang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Aku minta maaf~ Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu lama tadi. Aku hanya tak suka kau dekat dengan Kris itu, aku sangat tidak menyukai itu !" ujar Chanyeol tiba – tiba membuatku mendongak menatapnya yang memang lebih tinggi daripada aku.

"Aku juga minta maaf! Aku tak bermaksud menuduhmu yang bukan – bukan. Tapi jangan Yeollie ulangi lagi! Aku kan juga lelah berdiri terus di parkiran dari tadi." sesalku balik meminta maaf.

GREPP ! Chanyeol memelukku tiba – tiba, sangat erat.

"Baekki jangan marah – marah lagi padaku ! Aku benci itu" ucap Chanyeol yang hanya kuangguk pelan didalam pelukannya.

"Nado, Yeollie juga jangan mendiamiku lagi.." jawabku seraya membalas pelukannya.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Kenapa jantungku begini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa detakan jantungku tidak bisa dikontrol? Ohh Tuhan! Ini menyesakkan...

Tak sengaja aku pun mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang seirama cepatnya dengan detak jantungku karena aku berada dipelukannya. Kyungsoo pernah bilang padaku, 'Detak jantung yang cepat adalah tanda jatuh cinta'. Ohh! Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarku sendiri. Agghhh micheoseo .

(Chanyeol POV)

Ada apa dengan detak jantungku? Kenapa tiba – tiba cepat sekali? Ini menyesakkan tetapi ada rasa menyenangkan di dada kiriku. Aku masih tetap terdiam memeluk saudaraku ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dengan jantungku? Ada satu pemikiran gila terlintas di otakku ... apa aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~

Annyeonghaseyo~ Aku author baru disini, ini FF pertama yang aku upload kesini :D

Kalau mau tanya – tanya DM aja ke twitter ChanBaekki92 atau ID Line : ivanaputri28

Gimana FF nya? Mian kalau ide nya 'pasaran' juga ceritanya masih rada – rada datar. Tapi aku harap yeorobun review FF ini ya~~~ Biar aku semakin semangat

ChanBaek Shipper Fighting (y) (y)


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter :_

 _(Chanyeol POV)_

 _Ada apa dengan detak jantungku? Kenapa tiba – tiba cepat sekali? Ini menyesakkan tetapi ada rasa menyenangkan di dada kiriku. Aku masih tetap terdiam memeluk saudaraku ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dengan jantungku? Ada satu pemikiran gila terlintas di otakku ... apa aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun?._

.

.

.

.

.

Title : ~Heart Breakin' ma Twins~

Author : Jieunlicious

Genre : Romance – Incest - GS

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol - Park Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Park Family~~

Kim Nana - Wu Kris - Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

Other Cast

Disclaimer :

Cast adalah milik Tuhan YME dan saya asli pemilik FF ini. Fanfic ini juga terinsipirasi dari beberapa FF di dan .com jadi jika ada kesamaan sedikit scene mungkin memang aku sengaja. Tapi jalan cerita ini jujur 100% dengan jalan fikiran aku sendiri.

HAPPY READING .. ^^

Typo maklum :D

No PLAGIARISM !

.

.

.

.

Segera kutepis fikiran gila ku saat tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuhku untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Aku terkaget kemudian menatap wajahnya yang salah tingkah. Entahlah? Aku merasa canggung setelah kami berpelukan tadi?

"Em-emm.. ak-aku kekamar dulu ne? Ja-jaljjayo Baekki~" pamitku yang hanya dijawab deheman singkat oleh Baekhyun.

Aku pun membanting pintu kamarku cukup keras, nafasku memburu tiba – tiba. Ohh Tuhan, kenapa dadaku rasanya menyesakkan seperti ini?

"Ahh aku harus tidur! Aku tidak mau fikiranku semakin melayang" tukasku.

Langsung kubaringkan tubuhku dikasur dan menarik selimut hingga leher. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku agar semua fikiran aneh tentang kejadian malam ini terlupakan oleh mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Eomma... Appa.." sapaku ketika melihat Eomma yang sudah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan dimeja makan dan Appa yang sibuk menyesap kopinya.

"Yeollie? Tumben sekali bangun pagi?" ucap Eomma terdengar sedikit sindiran.

"Eomma mwoya? Aku bangun telat, salah. Sekarang aku sudah bangun pagi malah dikatakan tumben" sebalku kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

'Baekhyun belum bangun?' fikirku karena belum ada tanda – tanda kehadirannya atau bahkan sekedar teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga.

"Tumben sekali Baekki belum keluar kamar? Yeollie, coba lihat apa Baekki sudah bangun apa belum?" suruh Eomma.

"Ahh~ sebentar lagi juga dia turun.." tolakku pelan. Jujur saja, aku masih gugup bertemu dengannya.

Benar saja, tak beberapa lama kemudian Baekhyun bergabung ke meja makan dan menyapa Eomma dan Appa. Ohh jadi aku tidak

"Pagi Eomma.. Appa.." sapanya yang tiba - tiba muncul dari arah kamarnya.

Kutatap Baekhyun dalam, entah mengapa aku merasa Baekhyun lebih mempesona dari biasanya padahal tampilan nya masih seperti biasa, rambut coklatnya yang terurai lurus dengan poni yang dijepitkan kebelakang. Ternyata Baekhyun memang sangat cantik dan manis, aku baru menyadarinya.

'Ohh Tuhan, kenapa aku malah berfikiran yang tidak – tidak? Ini tidak bisa terjadi' batinku nelangsa.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun telat?" tanya Eomma ketika Baekhyun menduduki bangku meja makan disebelahku.

"Hehe mian Eomma! Tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur" jawabnya. Kulirik Baekhyun sedikit dengan ekor mataku, dia terlihat kaku. Apa yang terjadi?

"Wae? Apa yang kau pikirkan chagi sehingga membuatmu tak bisa tidur?" tanya Eomma terdengar khawatir. Kuberanikan melihat wajahnya yang juga menatapku sekilas.

"Anii Eomma.. aku hanya tak bisa tidur" ucap Baekhyun terdengar seperti bantahan.

"Apa kalian masih bertengkar?" tanya Appa tiba – tiba membuatku mendongakkan kepala menatap Appa. Kutolehkan kepalaku melihat Baekhyun yang juga tersentak dengan pertanyaan Appa.

"Aniiooo..." bantahku tiba – tiba.

"Kami sudah berbaikan.." timpal Baekhyun.

"Pantas saja semalam pintu juga ikut berteriak (?), ternyata melerai kalian?" sindir Eomma.

Aku jadi ingat semalam membanting – banting pintu cukup keras. Memalukan T_T

"Eomma mwoya? Itu Yeollie yang membanting pintu, bukan aku!" elak Baekhyun. Yeah~ Ini memang salahku.

"NE, Mian Eomma!" sesalku mengalah kali ini. Aku hanya khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang terus – terusan diam seperti tadi, ia sudah lebih baik dari keadaan sebelumnya.

"Cepat selesaikan makan kalian! Nanti terlambat kesekolah" ujar Eomma tegas yang kami anggukan kompak.

Syukurlah sikap Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti biasa, kami bercanda dan tertawa selama perjalanan hingga sampai disekolah. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas kami masing – masing dengan candaan kecil yang keluar dari mulutku dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie, aku masuk kelas duluan ne?!" pamit Baekhyun saat kami sampai didepan kelasnya.

"Geurae, Baekki jangan dekat – dekat dengan Kris lagi ne?" peringatku yang diangguk Baekhyun dengan pasti.

"Dan juga, Yeollie jangan membolos! Aku tak mau Eomma dipanggil songsaenim karena Yeollie ketahuan membolos. Itu memalukan!" peringatnya balik. Aku hanya tertawa ringan mendengar gerutuannya.

"Annyeong Baekki~" pamitku kemudian mengelus rambutnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti!" jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

God ! Jika benar aku jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarku sendiri, ku mohon

hilangkan rasa terlarang ini. Aku tak mau ini semakin jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Semenjak Chanyeol sedikit menyadari perasaan itu, tanpa disadarinya ia menjadi semakin _protective_ pada Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa cukup banyak namja disekolah yang menyukai Baekhyun, tapi ia selalu mengatakan pada namja – namja itu 'Kalian tidak pantas dengan adikku'. Setiap istirahat, ia selalu menjemput Baekhyun kekelas untuk ke kantin bersama dan malam – malam ia akan mengecek handphone Baekhyun (tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun) takutnya ada pesan dari namja – namja sekolahnya yang menggilai saudara cantik nya ini.

Seperti biasa, malam ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bel ajar bersama diruang tengah. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang benar – benar belajar, Baekhyun sesekali mengecek handphone nya yang berdering setiap ada pesan masuk.

"Baekki~ Bisa kau matikan handphone mu? Bagaimana kau akan belajar serius kalau kau selalu merespon handphone mu yang berbunyi?" peringat Chanyeol. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dan rasa penasaran dalam hatinya. Cemburu karena daritadi Baekhyun sibuk dengan handphonenya dan penasaran dengan siapa Baekhyun berkirim pesan

"Mianhae Yeollie, ada seseorang yang daritadi mengirimiku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi dia selalu meyapaku lewat pesan" jelas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau respon? Biarkan saja!" ucap Chanyeol terdengar acuh tapi sungguh hatinya cemas.

"Aku tidak mau dibilang sombong.." sungut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh kemudian menghela nafas.

"Siapa namanya yang mengirimu pesan itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin~" jawab Baekhyun pasti.

"MWO? Namja itu?" heran Chanyeol sedikit bereteriak.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Tentu saja! Ia teman sekelasku, kau ingat namja tan yang datang kerumah saat aku belajar kelompok minggu lalu?" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun mengingat – ingat.

"Namja dengan senyum tampan dan ramah itu? Bukankah dia sangat lucu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah gemas.

"Mwo? Lucu apanya? Kau mengarang~" entah kenapa raut Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal sekarang.

"Dan juga bukankah dia salah satu anggota club dance? Pantas saja dia terlihat sexy, tidak seperti Yeollie.." ejek Baekhyun kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mwo? Apa katamu hu?" geram Chanyeol kemudian menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan menggelitiknya.

"Ahahaha Yeollie hajima~ haha Yeollie cukup!" teriak Baekhyun meronta karena Chanyeol belum juga berhenti menggelitik Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau jera.." ucap Chanyeol balik.

"Sudah! Aku sudah jeraaa..." teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol pun berhenti menggelitik Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut. Sangat menggemaskan, menurutnya.

"Jangan pernah menanggapi namja – namja disekolah yang bertingkah manis didepanmu. Dan katakan padaku jika ada yang mengganggumu atau menggodamu !" tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran, ia juga bingung kenapa saudara kembarnya ini sangat _protective_ belakangan ini.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau selalu melarangku dekat dengan namja – namja disekolah?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol terdiam, ia juga baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini?

"A-aku-aku khawatir kau jatuh ditangan namja yang salah" ucap Chanyeol gugup.

"Jeongmal? Kalau dengan Jongin bagaimana? Bukankah dia temanmu, aku yakin dia namja yang baik~" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mulai emosi, apalagi mendengar Baekhyun ingin dekat dengan namja lain selain dirinya.

"Tidak boleh ! Aku tidak mengzinkannya" tukas Chanyeol segera.

"Wae? Aku tak pernah melarangmu dekat dengan yeoja manapun, kenapa aku tak boleh dekat dengan teman namjaku?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan sifat _protective_ Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka, aku tidak mau namja – namja itu menyakitimu dan aku akan sangat benci jika kau menangis karena namja sialan itu. Bukankah kau tidak suka melihatku bertengkar? Tapi aku akan memukul namja manapun yang berusaha membuatmu menangis" ucap Chanyeol tulus dari hati terdalam.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak menyangka Chanyeol sebegitu menyayanginya. Ia pun mendengar deru nafas Chanyeol yang memburu karena mengeluarkan kekesalan mendengar pernyataannya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol pelan.

"Mianhae ! Aku tak bermaksud membuat Chanyeollie marah. Aku janji akan menuruti apa yang kau katakan, aku tahu Yeollie melakukan semua ini karena kau menyayangiku.." ucap Baekhyun menyesal telah membuat Chanyeol emosi.

Perlahan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Chanyeol dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tenang.

"Baekhyunnie sayang Chanyeollie~" ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga menyayangimu~" balas Chanyeol.

'Dan saku rasa, aku juga mencintaimu Park Baekhyun' batin Chanyeol.

Ia akhirnya sadar dengan perasaannya, perasaan terlarang, cinta terlarang yang tak seharusnya muncul diantara mereka. Tapi ini sudah terjadi dan Chanyeol sudah melangkah cukup jauh, semakin ia mencoba mundur dari perasaan ini maka ia akan semakin terdorong untuk masuk kedalam perasaan yang salah ini. Perasaan mencintai kepada seorang yeoja, bukan perasaan mencintai pada saudaranya.

"Yeollie~ Baekki mau bertanya !" ucap Baekhyun belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut surai halus Baekhyun.

"Apa benar kau punya hubungan dengan Nana sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun, terdengar nada takut dari ucapannya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kami tak punya hubungan apapun! Kami hanya dekat sebatas Noona dan Namdongsaeng nya saja, tak lebih dari itu !" ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa Yeollie tak menyukai seorang yeoja saat ini?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali membeku. Ia tertegun beberapa saat.

"Anii~ aku hanya ingin menyayangimu saat ini, aku takut tak bisa menjagamu lagi jika sudah mempunyai yeojachingu" tegas Chanyeol.

"Aku juga pasti akan cemburu kalau kau lebih menyayangi yeojachingumu daripada aku!" ucap Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang masih terdengar polos dan tulus. Ia hanya bingung harus kemana ia membawa perasaan ini? Ia takut ini akan semakin besar dan membuatnya semakin sulit menghentikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 month later -

Baekhyun sedang duduk sendiri sembari meminum air mineral nya karena ia baru istirahat dari pelajaran olahraga yang melelahkan. Ia duduk sendiri di bangku tribun lapangan basket, sedangkan Kyungsoo pergi membeli minuman.

" _Apa benar Chanyeol dan Nana berpacaran?"_

Tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah suara bisik – bisik yeoja oleh telinga Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kekiri dan menemukan dua orang yeoja yang tak dikenalnya sedang bergosip atau apalah itu ? -_-

" _Entahlah? Aku dengar mereka sudah 4 bulan berpacaran.."_

DEG!

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dada sebelah kirinya. Apa yang dikatakan yeoja – yeoja itu benar? Tapi bukankah Chanyeol bilang kalau ia hanya ingin menyayangi Baekhyun dan belum mau punya yeojachingu?

'Sudahlah Baekhyun~ Belum tentu itu benar kan? Kau harus dengar langsung dari Chanyeol baru percaya !' Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan hatinya.

"Baekhyun-ahh..." tiba – tiba suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ne?" respon Baekhyun.

"Apa benar Chanyeol dan Nana sunbae sudah berpacaran?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eum mo-molla? Chanyeol belum memberitahukan ini padaku?" ucap Baekhyun berusaha terlihat santai walaupun hatinya saat ini sesak.

"Jeongmal? Aku dengar sudah 4 bulan" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Wah sudah lama ternyata, kenapa aku belum tahu?" ucap Baekhyun disertai tawa kecil. Tawa yang jelas sangat dipaksakan.

"Kyungsoo-yya! Kajja ganti baju !" ajak Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan fikirannya dari hal – hal yng membebaninya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung tak satupun penjelasan songsaenim yang bersarang dikepala Baekhyun. Fikirannya buyar tentang apa yang didengarnya tadi, entah kenapa ini sangat membebaninya? Seharusnya dia senang bukan karena Yeollie-nya sudah punya kekasih, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa membenci hubungan itu? Ia merasa mereka tak pantas bersama.

'Aku takut Chanyeol melupakanku dan mengabaikanku'

'Aku takut Chanyeol lebih menyayangi kekasihnya daripada aku!'

'Benar! Aku cemburu dengan kekasih Chanyeol'

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, tapi Baekhyun masih berlalu lalang mengeliling koridor – koridor sekolah. Sudah 10 menit ia mencari keberadaan Chanyeol tapi namja itu belum ditemukan. Dia sudah kekelas Chanyeol tapi namja itu tak ada, ke perpustakaan juga tak ada hingga ia semakin berjalan ke arah belakang gedung. Hingga matanya menangkap sesosok manusia di ruang musik. Namja yang sangat dikenalnya ada disana, ya namja itu Park Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya ia tak sendiri melainkan bersama seorang yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Im Nana. Mereka tampak duduk berdua sambil saling menggenggam tangan masing – masing. Mereka tak mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun karena keduanya membelakangi gadis itu, tapi Baekhyun tahu siapa sepasang manusia yang sedang bermesraan itu.

TES !

Untuk pertama kalinya air mata itu menetes mengaliri pipi chubby gadis itu. Otak Baekhyun bertanya 'Kenapa air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa disadari otak?' Dan hati Baekhyun menjawab 'Karena hati Baekhyun mendapat tekanan kuat yang membuat hatinya kesakitan, dan satu – satunya cara meluapkannya adalah dengan air mata'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

Holaaaa...

Jieun balik lagi~~ Bawa chapter 2 ^^

Gimana FF nya? Bagus atau gak?

REVIEW NE biar Author tambah semangat :D

CHANBAEK SHIPPER HWAITING ! (y) _ (y)


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter :_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya air mata itu menetes mengaliri pipi chubby gadis itu. Otak Baekhyun bertanya 'Kenapa air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa disadari otak?' Dan hati Baekhyun menjawab 'Karena hati Baekhyun mendapat tekanan kuat yang membuat hatinya kesakitan, dan satu – satunya cara meluapkannya adalah dengan air mata'._

.

.

.

.

.

Title : ~Heart Breakin' ma Twins~

Author : Jieunlicious

Genre : Romance – Incest - GS

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol - Park Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Park Family~~

Im Nana - Wu Kris - Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

Other Cast

Disclaimer :

Cast adalah milik Tuhan YME dan saya asli pemilik FF ini. Fanfic ini juga terinsipirasi dari beberapa FF di dan .com jadi jika ada kesamaan sedikit scene mungkin memang aku sengaja. Tapi jalan cerita ini jujur 100% dengan jalan fikiran aku sendiri.

HAPPY READING .. ^^

Typo maklum :D

No PLAGIARISM !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian segera berlari menjauhi ruang musik. Ia tak mau ketahuan mengintip orang yang sedang berpacaran terlebih itu saudaranya sendiri, itu terlihat tidak sopan meskipun Chanyeol saudaranya.

Ia terus berlari menjauhi sekolahnya,fikirannya kosong hatinya pun begitu. Tidak tahu apa yang difikirkannya? Hingga langkah kakinya menuntunnya terus berjalan hingga menapakkan kakinya di halte bis, barulah ia tersadar.

"Chanyeollie mian~ Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini" gumam Baekhyun sendu.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia SMA pulang sendirian dengan bus. Chanyeol melarangnya keras untuk pulang sendiri, walaupun Baekhyun pulang dengan bus itu pasti juga akan bersama Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah diperbolehkan pulang sendiri oleh namja itu.

Fikiran Baekhyun masih mencerna apa yang terjadi hari ini hingga yang barusan dilihatnya, hingga bus dengan nomor kearah rumahnya berhenti di halte barulah ia tersadar. Segera Baekhyun masuk dan memilih tempat duduk dipojok, pandangan matanya menghadap keluar jendela dengan fikirannya masih melayang kemana – mana.

"Kenapa Yeollie tega membohongiku?" gumam Baekhyun.

TES! Airmatanya kembali jatuh dan mengaliri wajahnya yang sudah mengkilat karena air mata.

"Apa Yeollie tak sayang lagi padaku? Wae? Hiks.. Padahal aku selalu menuruti keinginan Yeollie.. hiks.." isakan kecil keluar dari bibir kecilnya yang bergetar menahan isakan tangis.

(Chanyeol POV)

Aku segera meninggalkan ruang musik setelah melirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Fikiranku langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun, apa ia sudah menunggu selama 2 jam? Aku langsung melesatkan diri ke parkiran, hanya tinggal beberapa kendaraan yang terparkir termasuk motorku tapi aku tak menemukan yeoja itu, damn! Aku mulai cemas.

Segera kurogoh handphone ku dan menelfonnya berkali – kali tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali membuatku semakin khawatir. Aku pun menelfon Eomma untuk menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo Eomma..." sapaku duluan dengan terburu – buru.

"Yeollie? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang?" tanya Eomma.

"Apa Baekki sudah pulang?" tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Eomma.

"Ne, Baekki sudah pulang daritadi, ada apa?" tanya Eomma terdengar bingung.

Tutt! Kumatikan panggilnku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eomma terlebih dahulu.

Segera kulajukan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi agar segera sampai di rumah. Aku sungguh cemas dengan keadaan gadis itu. Ini memang salahku, aku yakin Baekhyun sudah menungguku daritadi atau jangan – jangan... dia melihatku dan Nana nonna tadi? Oh God ! Kumohon jangan !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park_Family_House

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera masuk kedalam rumah. Tanpa salam dan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan terkejut Eomma yang tiba – tiba melihatku melenggang bahkan aku belum mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, segera kulesatkan langkah kakiku menuju kamar Baekhyun.

BRAKK!

Karena emosi yang membuncah tanpa sadar aku melampiaskannya pada pintu. Ku lihat tatapan terkejut dari raut wajah Baekhyun dan aku menangkapnya sedang mengusap air mata sebelumnya.

"Yeollie wasseo?" tanyanya kaget walau dengan suara yang terdengar sendu.

"Kenapa kau pulang tanpa aku?" aku meneriakinya. Bukan karena marah tapi karena khawatir.

"Mi-mianhae.. Tadi aku sudah mencari Yeollie, dan saat aku menemukanmu aku tak berani mengganggumu. Aku yakin kau akan lama dan akhirnya aku pulang sendiri. Mian.." jelasnya dengan nada ketakutan dan terdengar lirih.

'Dia tahu semuanya..' batinku yang rasanya juga ingin menangis. Aku telah menghianatinya. Mianhae Baekhyunnie, sungguh aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirimi pesan untukku?" tanyaku mulai memelankan nada suaraku.

"A-aku lupa.." jawabnya pelan dan semakin menunduk. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya, ingin sekali ku rengkuh dia kedalam pelukanku tapi entah kenapa semua organ tubuhku mati rasa dan tubuhku tetap berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Mi-mian telah membentakmu.." sesalku kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar sipemilik.

Tiba – tiba suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakiku.

"Jadi apa itu benar?" tanyanya seketika membuat tubuhku membeku. Apa aku harus jujur padanya bahwa itu 'benar'? Dan itu benar – benar terlihat jahat karena telah mengingkari janji yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak berniat untuk merusak janji itu.

"AKu akan tetap menyayangi mu~" hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya yang sempat aku banting tadi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju kamarku sendiri. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan karena tenangaku seakan terkuras habis hari ini.

Tubuhku ambruk seketika ketika aku sudah terduduk ditepi ranjangku. Aku merutuki perasaanku, kenapa aku harus mencintai gadis ini? Berjuta gadis di dunia ini yang bisa ku temui tapi kenapa malah saudaraku sendiri yang aku cintai?

"Kenapa Tuhan mentakdirkan kita seperti ini? Kenapa kita harus terlahir sebagai sepasang saudara bukan terlahir menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kenapa aku tak bisa mencintaimu sebagai seorang adik?" geramku tertahan sambil mengacak – acak rambutku frustasi. Tak tertahankan pula air mataku yang mulai merembes keluar dari mataku.

.

.

.

.

~ Dinner ~

Baekhyun jadi menjaga jarak denganku setelah kejadian tadi. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, sungguh tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membuat Baekhyun bersedih. Aku yakin Baekhyun kecewa karena aku telah membohonginya, tapi sungguh aku melakukan semua ini karena ada alasan lain yang belum bisa aku ungkapkan.

"Eomma dengar akan ada acara prom night disekolah kalian?" ucap Eomma membuka pembicaraan selesai makan malam.

"Ne..." jawabku singkat.

"Darimana Eomma tahu?" tanya gadis yang kini duduk disebelah kiriku. Syukurlah ia hanya bersikap dingin padaku, sikapnya masih tetap sama jika didepan Eomma dan Appa, ini tidak akan membuat Eomma dan Appa curiga.

"Tadi Eomma diberitahu Eommanya Kyungsoo" jelas Eomma singkat.

"Lalu apa kalian sudah punya pasangan masing – masing?" tanya Eomma.

'Ishh~ Kenapa Eomma malah menyinggung perihal pasangan?' gerutuku dalam hati.

Kami sama – sama terdiam, Baekhyun menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya sebentar.

"A-aku.." jawabku gugup.

"Aku belum menemukan pasangan Eomma, tapi... sepertinya Yeollie sudah" ucap Baekhyun memotong. Kenapa dia membicarakan hal itu? Aku mulai muak dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Jeongmal? Chanyeol-ahh, Kau bisa meminta salah satu temanmu untuk menjadi pasangan adikmu kan? Lagipula anak Eomma ini cantik, tidak mungkin ada yang menolaknya" ucap Eomma disertai godaan kecil.

"Aku tidak mau!" tegasku. Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana hatiku nantinya jika melihat Baekhyun merangkul namja lain.

"Wae? Apa kau tega membiarkan adikmu datang kepesta sendirian?" tanya Eomma sepertinya sedikit kesal dengan jawabanku.

"Baekki akan pergi denganku !" jawabku pasti.

"A-aniya,,, Yeollie akan pergi dengan yeojachingunya" bantah Baekhyun seketika.

BINGO! Dia akan membuka semuanya didepan Eomma dan Appa. Haruskah ku bungkam mulutnya agar tak membocorkan hal ini pada Eomma dan Appa? Sebenarnya tak masalah jika perasaanku pada Baekhyun masih seperti dulu. Tapi ini berbeda, semuanya sudah berubah terutama perasaanku pada saudara kembarku ini.

"Ja-jadi Yeollie sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Eomma kaget membuatku harus menghela nafas.

"Sejak kapan?" timpal Appa yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ahh Molla ?! Aku mau kekamar" tiba – tiba aku merasa sangat marah. Aku mulai muak dengan pembicaraan ini.

Segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur setibanya di kamar. Pernyataan Baekhyun menyatakan secara tidak langsung ia menolak tawaranku pergi bersama ke acara prom night, pokoknya siapapun namja yang pergi bersama Baekhyun diacara prom night aku harap dia tidak selamat sampai kerumah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Siapa lagi itu?" gerutuku kesal karena mengetuk pintu disaat yang tidak tepat.

Cklek!

Kulihat seorang yeoja yang tingginya hanya setelingaku sedang menunduk takut. Kalau saja hatiku sedang baik, aku akan mencubit pipinya gemas. Tapi sungguh aku tak berkeinginan melakukan itu sekarang.

"Mwo?" tanyaku terdengar ketus.

"A-aku ingin izin pada Yeollie, apa aku boleh pergi ke prom night dengan Kris?" ucapnya takut.

'Huft~ Kris lagi Kris lagi. Apa yang spesial dengan namja itu dimatamu Baekki?' frustasiku dalam hati. Jika namja sok keren itu ada dihadapanku saat ini, sudah aku hancurkan wajah blasteran nya itu.

"Kenapa izin padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang masih terdengar sama.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau salah paham pada Kris kalau aku tak izin padamu. Sekedar antisipasi saja agar kau tahu dengan siapa aku akan pergi.." jelas Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai – lantai kayu yang masih berkilau.

"Kenapa kau menolak pergi denganku?" tanyaku belum menghilangkan nada ketus dari setiap ucapanku.

"Bukannya menolak, tapi Yeollie kan sudah punya kekasih jadi sebaiknya pergi dengan kekasihmu bukan denganku. Aku takut kekasih Yeollie marah padaku, lagipula selagi kau punya kekasih untuk dibawa pesta kenapa harus mengajak saudaramu?" jelas Baekhyun tegas.

Aku pun menghela nafas, aku hanya tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun karena yang dikatakan gadis ini benar dan ya, kita bersaudara bahkan aku hampir lupa status sehidup semati itu. Aku hanya harus bersiap menghadapi gejolak hatiku besok ketika Baekhyun dijemput namja 'sok keren' bernama Kris itu.

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh pergi dengannya. Tapi kau tetap harus pulang denganku sepulang dari pesta.." tegasku.

"Geurae... gomawo~" jawab Baekhyun pelan sembari tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Kembali kekamarmu ! Ini sudah malam.." ujarku lembut seraya mengelus lembut pipinya. Aku sedikit lebih lega melihat Baekhyun sudah kembali bersikap biasa padaku.

"NE.. Jaljjayo Yeollie~" ucapnya mengecup pipiku kilat.

"Nado..." kubalas mengecup keningnya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kekamarnya.

Sampai kapan kita akan terus begini? Apa sampai kita saling mengetahui perasaan masing – masing? Sungguh aku ingin kita terus seperti ini, aku ingin kecupan – kecupan singkat ini masih bertahan hingga akhirnya kita mempunyai pasangan masing – masing dan memberikan kecupan ini kepada pasangan kita nantinya. Tapi aku masih belum bisa untuk melupakan perasaan tabu ini padamu begitu saja. Dan aku mulai berharap bahwa kau lah yang akan jadi masa depanku kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Malam ini adalah malam dimana diadakannya prom night di SM Senior High School. Semua murid disana sedang bersiap – siap begitupula seorang gadis yang masih sibuk membenahi rambutnya agar terlihat menawan. Gadis bermarga Park itu masih sibuk menata rambutnya, dialah Baekhyun si putri cantik keluarga Park yang masih membenahi penampilannya didepan meja rias dikamarnya, ia bukanlah gadis yang hobby berdandan dengan make up tebal, ia hanya mempoles sedikit wajah cantiknya dengan bedak tipis dan lipgloss tapi ia akan menata rambutnya secantik mungkin karena menurutnya rambut itu mahkota jadi harus ditata secantik mungkin agar terlihat menawan.

"Jja~ Selesai.." teriak gadis itu melihat penampilannya sendiri di depan cermin.

Lihatlah betapa anggunnya gadis itu. Dress selutut berwarna baby pink yang sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang cerah, rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang dengan pita kecil berwarna senada yang dijepitnya ke poninya membuat kesan _cute_ yang dimilikinya semakin terlihat. Dan terakhir wedges berwarna putih yang sangat pas dikakinya. Ia bak seorang tuan putri yang akan dilantik menjadi miss korea tahun ini.

"Waahhh anak Eomma cantik sekali.." ucap Ny. Park tiba – tiba mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih menatap dirinya sendiri didepan cermin.

"Eomma berlebihan !" jawab Baekhyun disertai malu – malu.

"Pangeranmu sudah menjemput.. Kajja, perlihatkan keanggunan mu padanya !" goda Eomma.

"Ahh Eomma, dia hanya temanku. Jangan berlebihan !" tolak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menuruni tangga rumah mewahnya bersama Eommanya, dan benar saja Kris langsung terperangah melihat penampilan gadis yang sebenarnya ia sukai ini. Baekhyun seperti seorang 'Angel'.

"Apa Yeollie sudah pergi, Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun karena tak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan namja itu dirumah ini.

"NE, Yeollie bilang ia harus menjemput kekasihnya dulu" jawab Eomma.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka dihati Baekhyun ketika tahu Chanyeol pergi menjemput Nana. Dan entah kenapa juga Baekhyun menjadi membenci Nana karena berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Ya, Baekhyun sudah mengakui kalau dia cemburu. Tapi dia belum mengakui bahkan belum menyadari kalau dia juga telah 'jatuh cinta' pada saudara kembarnya itu. Miris bukan?

"Kau sangat cantik.." puji Kris setelah Baekhyun tiba dihadapannya.

"Gomawo~" jawab Baekhyun disertai senyum manisnya membuat Kris hampir mimisan karena senyumnya.

"Eung Kajja! Nanti kita terlambat" ucap Kris berusaha menyadarkan diri dari senyum Baekhyun yang sangat manis itu sebelum akhirnya ia benar – benar mimisan.

"Eomma... aku pergi dulu" pamit Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma, kami pamit" tambah Kris sambil menunduk kemudian pamit dari hadapan Ny. Park.

.

Kira – kira 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di aula sekolah yang kini menjadi gedung pesta. Sudah banyak murid yang berdatangan begitupula kembarannya Park Baekhyun yang datang dengan kekasih barunya. Sedari tadi namja itu gelisah karena belum juga melihat kedatangan saudara yang dicintainya itu.

"Yeollie~" langsung namja itu menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

Ia langsung terdiam melihat penampilan saudara kembarnya yang kini berubah seorang tuan putri dari kerajaan, matanya tak pernah lepas dari keindahan itu bahkan saat langkah kaki jenjang itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia semakin jatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Tuhan tolong sadarkan Chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Yeollie wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena Chanyeol hanya menatapnya intens tanpa menjawab sapaannya.

"A-ahh.. Neomu yeppo.." ucap Chanyeol tanpa disadarinya.

"Hihi gomawo Yeollie~ kau juga sangat 'jjang' malam ini" kekeh Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

'Kenapa kau harus berpenampilan secantik ini didepan namja lain?' Chanyeol membatin miris pada dirinya sendiri karena penampilan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Mian~ tadi aku tak memberitahumu kalau aku pergi duluan" sesal Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti" jawab Baekhyun seraya menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Kajja ! Kau mau makan apa?" ajak Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Chakkaman! Dimana Kris tadi?" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena pasangannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, Nanti juga bertemu" ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama namja itu didepannya.

Tiba – tiba seorang yeoja datang dan langsung merangkul lengan Chanyeol yang lainnya. Baekhyun mendengus sebal karena yeoja itu mengganggu saja, menurutnya.

"Disini kau rupanya, hai Baekhyun-ahh..." sapa yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Nana.

"Annyeong Eonni.." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini.." pujinya.

'Ne ! Aku memang cantik, tidak seperti tampilanmu yang kuno itu' gertak Baekhyun tapi didalam hati. Ia tak mau merusak pesta karena mengomentari tampilan 'tua' si Nana. Kali ini Nana memakai dress panjang higga mata kaki berwarna glamour ditambah rambutnya yang disanggul kebelakang, bukankah itu memang tampilan yang tua diacara anak SMA?

"Gomawo Eonni~" hanya itu yang dijawab Baekhyun. Ia tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan style Nana itu 'keren'.

"Chanyeol-ahh, aku ketempat teman – temanku dulu ne?" pamit Nana akhirnya meninggalkan kembali pasangan kembar ini berdua.

'Akhirnya..' lega Chanyeol dalam hatinya karena ia juga merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Nana tadi, ia hanya ingin menikmati kecantikan yeoja disampingnya ini sendirian saja.

"Lihatlah betapa kunonya tampilan mu itu nona Im, oh! Atau harus kupanggil kau 'Im ahjumma' karena itu memang pantas untukmu.." Baekhyun berkoar – koar sendiri. Untungnya suasana pesta riuh, jadi tak ada yang mendengarkan gerutuannya kecuali namja disampingnya yang tersenyum tipis mendengar kritikan Baekhyun pada Nana.

'Apa Baekhyun cemburu pada Nana noona?' pikir Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

.

Pesta berlangsung meriah, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk terpisah karena Baekhyun duduk bersama Kris dan ia harus duduk dengan Nana. Walaupun begitu matanya tak pernah lepas dari yeoja itu, ia geram melihat tingkah Kris pada gadis itu. Ia berani sekali mengelus rambut Baekhyun, memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Makin lama emosi Chanyeol makin memuncak melihat tingkah sok manis yang ditunjukkan Kris pada adiknya.

BRAKK!

Chanyeol menggebrak meja saat emosinya sudah meledak. Bagaimana tidak meledak? Ia melihat Kris mencium Baekhyun dengan santainya. Ini sudah keterlaluan, pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan menuju meja Kris dan...

BUAGHH!

Satu tunjuan keras membuat Kris terpental ke lantai. Semua yang ada dipesta terkejut melihat kejadian itu, suasana pesta kini menjadi mencekam karena tindakan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan airmata nya sudah mengalir. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kris sudah berani menciumnya padahal mereka belum punya hubungan apa – apa dan ia takut Chanyeol akan marah besar padanya melihat betapa emosinya namja itu. Sungguh ia belum siap menerima keadaan ini.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, HU? Kau belum punya hubungan dengan Baekhyun tapi sudah berani menciumnya. Apalagi kalau Baekhyun sudah jadi kekasihmu, kau mungkin saja mengambil kehormatannya kan?" ucap Chanyeol menggebu – gebu.

Semuanya masih terdiam, tak ada yang berani melerai semua ini, Chanyeol tampak begitu kesetanan saat ini dan Kris seperti sudah tak sadarkan diri melihat namja itu sudah terkulai lemah karena pukulan dan tinjuan Chanyeol diwajahnya, seperti Chanyeol menepati perkataanya untuk menghancurkan wajah Kris. Mereka semua yang ada dipesta hanya bisa menatapi dan salut dengan Chanyeol yang benar – benar menjaga baik keadaan Baekhyun luar dan dalam. Sepertinya banyak yang mendukung keputusan Chanyeol untuk memukul Kris karena tindakan kurang senonohnya.

Saat Chanyeol ingin melayangkan satu tinjuan lagi, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan lemah seorang gadis yang kini menunduk sambil terisak karena takut dengan pertengkaran yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hiks.. Yeollie.. hikss hentikan...hiks.." isak Baekhyun ketakutan.

Chanyeol langsung tersadar dengan amarahnya, ia terlalu emosi hingga lupa dengan gadis yang dilindunginya. Segera direngkuhnya gadis itu kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya.

"Yeollie... pulang hikss.. jeball hikss..!" isak Baekhyun semakin kuat didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Segera Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan pesta dan membawanya masuk ke mobil. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya karena Baekhyun belum henti – hentinya menangis.

"Yeollie mianhae.. hiks ! Seharusnya aku menuruti kata – katamu. Aku babo hiks ! Mianhae Yeollie~" rutuknya pada diri sendiri dan isakannya semakin keras.

"Sudahlah ! Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Aku sudah memaafkanmu.." ucap Chanyeol lembut. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun, ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Anii~ Yeollie pasti marah padaku kan? Yeollie akan-"

CUP!

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan lagi akhirnya memberanikan diri membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Ia akan dibuat semakin bersalah jika Baekhyun terus – terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa saat barulah ciuman itu terlepas.

"Yeo-Yeollie..." Baekhyun terkaget dengan apa yang barusaja dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu ! Ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjagamu, aku terlalu menyayangimu Baekhyun. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Yeollie~" panggil Baekhyun kembali takut dengan amarah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau harus tahu semuanya. Mianhae Park Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai seorang dongsaeng tapi sebagai seorang 'yeoja'." ucap Chanyeol tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

Holaaaa...

Jieun balik lagi~~ Bawa chapter 3 ^^

Gomawo buat 'Sunbae – sunbae author' yang udah ngasih review disini, jeongmal geomawoyo buat review nya, yang belum review di review ya biar Jieun makin semangat ^^

Thank you very much buat Kak Majey Jannah yang udah memuji perkembangan FF aku, chapter ini mungkin ada scene yang mirip sama FF punya-nya kak Jey *mianhae* . Aku juga baru sadar, dan ini gak jiplak kok :D

Sekian cuap – cuap nya... seomga FF ini bisa berlanjut sampaiiiiiii END

CHANBAEK SHIPPER HWAITING ! (y) _ (y)


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Chapter :_

" _Sepertinya kau harus tahu semuanya. Mianhae Park Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai seorang dongsaeng tapi sebagai seorang 'yeoja'." ucap Chanyeol tegas._

.

.

.

.

.

Title : ~Heart Breakin' ma Twins~

Author : Jieunlicious

Genre : Romance – Incest - GS

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol - Park Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Park Family~~

Im Nana - Wu Kris - Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

Other Cast

Disclaimer :

Cast adalah milik Tuhan YME dan saya asli pemilik FF ini. Fanfic ini juga terinsipirasi dari beberapa FF di dan .com jadi jika ada kesamaan sedikit scene mungkin memang aku sengaja. Tapi jalan cerita ini jujur 100% dengan jalan fikiran aku sendiri.

HAPPY READING .. ^^

Typo maklum :D

No PLAGIARISM !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, ini terlalu mengejutkannya. Ia tidak menyangkan akan mendengar hal ini dari mulut Chanyeol, jantungnya berdegup matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Pernyataan cinta ini salah satu hal yang paling ditakutkannya selama ini dan akhirnya semuanya telah terjadi. Dia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan menimpanya karena cinta ini mustahil, tapi apa mau dikata jika Chanyeol benar – benar merasakan cinta pada kembarannya sendiri? Dan ia sudah terlanjur mendengar pernyataan cinta dari saudaranya sendiri.

"Tapi Yeollie.. i-ini salah, ini terlarang ! Kita tidak bisa bersama.." kembali Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Nafasnya tercekat ditengah ucapannya.

"Aku tahu itu Baek, oleh karena itu aku berusaha membuang jauh perasaanku padamu dengan mempunyai kekasih. Tapi semakin aku mencoba keluar dari perasaan ini, aku dibuat semakin terdorong kedalamnya. Maafkan aku Baekhyunnie, aku tidak bisa menolak saat perasaan ini datang. Dan aku tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaanku padamu. Jeongmal mianhae.." jelas Chanyeol meluapkan semua yang dirasakannya pada sang adik kembarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tatapan matanya kosong dan datar. Chanyeol pun menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya dengan diam, ia tidak berbicara lagi pada Baekhyun karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat _shock_ dengan pernyataannya. Sedangakan Baekhyun, ia masih merenungkan segala hal berat yang terjadi malam ini selama perjalanan pulang. Ia merasa sedikit lega saat tahu Chanyeol menyayanginya dan mencintainya, tapi rasa tak percaya dan rasa takutnya masih terlalu dominan untuk menerima keadaan ini hingga membuat perasaan lega ditenggelamkan oleh lingkup perasaan takut.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tetap melamun hingga ia tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah tiba dipekarangan rumah mereka, deheman Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa mobil sudah berhenti dan terparkir rapi di garasi rumah. Ia menatap kesekitar dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ini sudah dirumahnya.

"Turunlah ! Anggap aku tak pernah mengucapkan apapun dan bersikaplah biasa, jangan membuat Eomma curiga dan khawatir" ucap Chanyeol gugup.

Tanpan menjawab maupun menoleh Baekhyun segera turun dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang hanya menghela nafasnya menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Ia menyesal telah mengucapkan hal tadi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak marah pada Chanyeol, tapi ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas sebentar barulah membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia pun masuk kerumah dan menemukan Eomma dan Appa nya yang sudah berpakaian rapi tapi raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Aku pulang ! Eomma-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat kedua orangtuanya, tak lama Chanyeol pun m eyusul masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bagus kalian sudah pulang !" lega Eomma membuat pasangan kembar ini mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa Eomma?" tanya Chanyeol melihat kekhawatiran Eommanya.

"Kami harus ke Yanggu malam ini juga ! Halmeoni masuk Rumah Sakit. Kalian tak apa kan tinggal berdua?" jelas Appa.

"Tapi Appa-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Baiklah ! Hati – hati dijalan dan sampaikan salam kami pada Halmeoni~" tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam sembari menunduk.

"Eomma pergi dulu, ne? Yeollie jaga adikmu jangan sampai terluka, dan Baekki bangunlah lebih pagi untuk membuat sarapan untuk kalian berdua !" peringat Eomma yang diangguk pelan keduanya.

Park Appa dan Park Eomma pun pergi dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya. Waktunya sangat tidak tepat, menurut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Apa jadinya jika mereka tinggal berdua dirumah disaat keadaan hati mereka seperti ini? Baekhyun bingung bagaimana cara berinteraksi pada Chanyeol begitupula Chanyeol yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka hanya menatap kepergian kedua orangtuanya dalam diam, dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Chanyeol POV)

Sudah 3 hari kami ditinggal berdua oleh Eomma dan Appa. Dan Baekhyun masih tetap bungkam dan menjaga jarak padaku. Walaupun kami tinggal serumah, aku jarang melihat Baekhyun dirumah apalagi disekolah, bahkan seharian aku tak melihat wajahnya disekolah. Tak ada lagi berangkat bersama, tak ada lagi pulang bersama bahkan Baekhyun lebih suka menghabiskan harinya dirumah Kyungsoo daripada denganku dan selalu pulang malam hari. Ia selalu berangkat sekolah saat aku belum bangun dan aku hanya menemukan beberapa sarapan dimeja setiap pagi. Aku takut terjadi apa – apa padanya mengingat ia selalu pulang malam.

Jujur aku ingin membawanya untuk berbicara berdua tapi bertemu saja susah, apalagi menariknya untuk berbicara? Apa ia benar – benar membenciku?

Seperti malam ini, ia pulang jauh lebih larut dari biasa. Aku benar – benar khawatir, biasanya ia akan pulang kerumah pukul 8 malam tapi kini sudah hampir pukul 10 tapi ia belum juga sampai dirumah, handphone nya pun mati membuatku semakin khawatir.

Cklek !

Aku langsung berlari kearah pintu depan ketika tahu dia sudah pulang, ia terkejut ketika menemukanku sudah berdiri diambang pintu sambil menatapnya tajam. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa khawatirnya aku saat ini tapi kurasa itu bukan cara yang tepat.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyaku terdengar dingin.

"Aku pergi belanja bahan makanan habis dan aku harus membelinya.." jelasnya dengan nada kentara takut. Aku dapat melihat 2 kantong plastik ditangannya yang berisi bahan rumah tangga.

"Kenapa lama sekali, hu? Dan juga kenapa kau mematikan handphonemu?" tanyaku mulai meninggi.

"Baterai handphoneku habis. Mian !" jawabnya singkat.

"Lupakan ! Mandilah kemudian tidur.." nasehatku yang diangguk pelan olehnya.

Setelah menaruh belanjaan di dapur, ia pun masuk kekamarnya. Aku pun membuang nafas kasar melihat sikapnya padaku. kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku ingin saja membawanya duduk dan menyelesaikan masalah kami, tapi melihatnya yang tampak kusut ketika pulang membuatku jadi tak tega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Mataku melihat kearah papan tulis tapi pikiranku tertuju pada Baekhyun, entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak jika mengingatnya hari ini. Ada yang berbeda pagi ini, ia tak meninggalkan sarapan untukku atau bahkan tak membuat sarapan, aku rasa ia tak sarapan juga pagi ini. Bukankah hari ini ia ada pelajaran olahraga?

Tiba - tiba lamunan ku terhenti ketika seorang murid mendatangi kelas kami. Namja yang kuketahui bernama Sehun dan sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa fikiranku langsung tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Chogiyo songsaenim, aku ingin memanggil Chanyeol" ucap namja berkulit putih itu dengan sopan.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya songsaenim.

Aku semakin dibuat khawatir mendengar ia memerlukanku. Entah karena ikatan batinku yang kuat dengan Baekhyun membuatku langsung menebak sesuatu terjadi padanya?

"Baekhyun pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga dan sekarang diruang kesehatan"

DEG !

Mataku langsung membelalak mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Segera aku berdiri dari tempat duduku dan meminta izin pada songsaenim. Setelah mendapat izin aku segera berlari sekencang – kencangnya menuju ruang kesehatan, untungnya koridor sepi jadi aku bisa mempercepat langkahku, sungguh aku khawatir melebihi apapun. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun pingsan, biasanya walaupun sakitpun ia tak pernah hingga pingsan karena fisiknya cukup kuat.

BRAKK!

Kubuka pintu ruang kesehatan cukup kuat menghasilkan debuman kasar pada pintu. Kutemukan perawat bersama Kyungsoo, sahabat karib Baekhyun yang sedang menungguinya disana, mereka menatapku kaget tapi sesaat mengubahnya menjadi tatapan lega. Mataku terfokus melihat gadis manis yang sedang terbaring lemas dengan mata yang tertutup. Wajahnya pucat bahkan bibirnya kering, dan aku tahu seberapa lemasnya tubuh itu saat ini.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun, saem?" tanyaku setelah berdiri tepat disamping Baekhyun. Aku meraba dahinya yang panas dan berkeringat.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang masa menstruasi. Perutnya sakit karena berkontraksi, ia juga tak sarapan pagi ditambah ia harus melakukan kegiatan ekstra seperti olahraga. Itu membuatnya lemas dan kelelahan" jelas songsaenim. Aku hanya menatap nanar gadis yang sedang terbaring lemas ini, kuusap peluh yang sedikit membasahi keningnya.

Perawat pun meninggalkan kami, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah yang kukagumi ini, walaupun kini tampak pucat pasi.

"Baekhyun sudah sadar tadi, ia sedang tidur. Kau jaga Baekhyun, ne? Aku akan mengganti baju dulu kemudian membeli makanan untuk Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganku, aku pun mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya. Kyungsoo pun ikut pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Kini tinggalah aku dan gadis ini diruang kesehatan. Kuusap kepalanya lembut, kemudian tanganku mengelus perutnya. Aku sangat tahu Baekhyun, perutnya selalu sakit saat ia sedang dalam masa menstruasi ditambah ia tak sarapan membuat perutnya semakin merasakan sakit. Aku kembali merasa bersalah, kemana aku saat ia sakit? Kau bodoh Chanyeol, batinku merana.

"Baboyya! Kenapa kau tak sarapan hum? Lihat kau jadi pingsan begini kan?!" gerutuku pada gadis yang tak mungkin mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan ini.

Kutangkup tangannya kemudian kukecup punggung tangannya yang panas itu kemudian kuelus ke pipiku.

"Mungkin ini juga salahku, kau tak akan seperti ini jika aku tidak memberitahumu akan hal bodoh yang kuucapkan dulu. Kau tak akan menjauhiku, mengindariku bahkan aku rasa kau membenciku. Aku ceroboh,mianhae Baekhyunnie~" tuturku terdengar bergetar. Jujur aku ingin menangis, tapi aku harus tetap kuat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku benci kau mengacuhkanku. Kumohon jangan seperti ini ! Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi! Aku rindu masa – masa bahagia kita dulu. Sungguh aku-"

"Yeollie~" kutegakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi kutundukkan. Itu adalah suara lemas Baekhyun, aku langsung berbinar melihat nya sudah bangun. Tapi aku sungguh sedih mendengar nada lemah yang ia gunakan, aku tidak tega melihat keadaannya.

"Baekki? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku. Refleks kupeluk tubuhnya yang lemas itu, antara senang dan sedih merasakan tubuh lemasnya saat ini.

"Yeollie~" panggilnya lagi. Perlahan kurasakan tangannya membalas pelukan tubuhku dan kudengar isakan kecil dari bibir pucatnya.

"Gwaenchana? Mana yang sakit? Apa perutmu masih sakit? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku !" ucapku bertubi – tubi karena kekhawatiranku terlalu besar padanya.

"Ani hiks... Yeollie.. mianhae hikss... aku merindukan Yeollie hiks hiks.." ucapnya ditengah isakan kecilnya. Hatiku merasa lega mendengar penuturannya. Kuusap rambutnya dan merasakan pelukannya semakin erat padaku.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Baekki~" jawabku sambil mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku kemudian menatap wajahnya sebentar, aku pun menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Kembali kubaringkan dia keatas kasur. Kugenggam erat tangannya yang masih lemas kemudian kutempelkan ke pipiku.

"Kenapa kau tidak sarapan hum? Bukankah kau hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada tugas piket pagi, jadi aku buru – buru kesekolah" ujarnya pelan.

Banyak yang ingin kupertanyakan akan sikapnya belakangan ini, tapi mengingat kondisi tubuhnya masih lemas kuurungkan niatku agar membuat Baekhyun tak semakin sakit kepala karena pertanyaanku.

"Pokoknya kau harus pulang denganku hari ini !" tegasku yang hanya diangguknya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kudengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk, kutolehkan kepalaku ke pintu. Aku sudah tahu pasti siapa yang mengetuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun? Pasalnya kami hanya berdua dirumah ini.

Cklek!

Kulihat gadis itu berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah lemasnya. Kuarahkan pandanganku ketangannya yang membawa beberapa buku dan alat tulis.

"Baekki~ sudah bangun?" tanyaku menangkap sosok manis dihadapanku ini. Aku menyentuh dahinya, panasnya sudah sedikit turun.

Ia mengangguk, kemudian "Yeollie~ aku butuh bantuanmu !" ucapnya terdengar lemas.

"Ini untuk apa hum?" tanyaku menanyakan perihal dia membawa buku.

"Aku baru ingat ada PR yang aku kumpul besok. Yeollie bantu aku, ne?" pintanya memelas.

Aku langsung geleng – geleng kepala, sedang sakit masih mengingat PR? Aku benar – benar salut padamu Baekki.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu pergi sekolah besok? Tubuhmu masih lemas,Baek. Kau mau pingsan lagi? Tidak ! Kau tidak boleh kesekolah besok. Tetap dirumah !" ucapku tegas.

"Arraseo~ tapi bisa Yeollie bantu aku mengerjakannya?" pintanya sedikit merengek.

Aku pun menarik tangannya masuk kekamarku. Kusuruh dia duduk ditepi kasurku kemudian kerebut buku – buku dari tangannya. Ia mengerjap bingung menatapku.

"Istirahatlah ! Aku yang akan mengerjakan PR mu" ucapku yang digelengnya kuat.

"Shireo! Ini tugasku tapi kenapa kau yang mengerjakannya? Aku hanya ingin kau membantu menyelesaikan soal" tolaknya. Aku hanya mengehela nafasku.

"Baekki~ kau belum boleh berfikir terlalu keras! Kau mau kepalamu pecah karena memikirkan soal – soal rumit ini?" tanyaku sedikit menggertak. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Aku hanya tak mau merepotkan Yeollie !" ujarnya lirih. Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ini bukan merepotkanku, tapi ini tanggung jawabku. Dengar ! Tak ada lagi penolakan dan tidurlah dulu~ Biar aku yang mengerjakan PR mu" tegasku yang hanya diangguk pasrah olehnya.

Kembali aku berkutat dimeja belajar, kulihat ia mulai berbaring diatas kasurku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengartikan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan tugasku dan mengerjakan tugas Baekhyun. beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah terlelap damai.

.

.

.

Akhirnya semua tugasku selesai, kulirik jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kulihat lagi kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap, kubaringkan tubuku disampingnya dan menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh kami dari dinginnya angin malam. Aku menatapnya lama..

"Kuharap kau cepat sembuh~ Jangan mendiamiku lagi ne?" ujarku terdengar seperti bisikan. Kemudian kukecup bibirnya yang masih pucat itu lama sebelum akhirnya aku menyusulnya kealam mimpi.

(Baekhyun POV)

Aku mendengar nya, Aku tahu semuanya. Yeollie mianhae~ Sungguh aku tak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu padamu. Aku takut ini menjadi semakin 'salah' karena aku juga sadar bahwa 'aku juga mencintaimu Yeollie'. Aku takut untuk menghadapi masalah perasaanku Yeollie.

Sebenarnya aku memang sudah tidur, tapi kesadaranku kembali saat mendengar kasur yang aku tiduri bergerak yang aku yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan berbaring disampingku.

" _Kuharap kau cepat sembuh ! Jangan mendiamiku lagi ne?"_

Aku mendengar yang dikatakannya dan itu membuatku sakit dan merasa bersalah yang sangat dalam. Sungguh bukan maksudku mendiaminya dan menjauhinya belakangan ini, dan selama itu pula aku sadar bahwa aku memang telah jatuh dalam perasaan yang salah seperti Chanyeol. Hingga kusadari Chanyeol mencium bibirku cukup lama, awalnya aku kaget tapi aku mencoba tenang karena Chanyeol tahu aku sedang tidur.

Setelah aku rasa Chanyeol tidur, aku pun memunggunginya dan membuka perlahan mataku, pikranku menerawang tentang yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan. Aku kesal, aku merutuk. Entah apa maksud Tuhan pada kita? Apa Tuhan memasangkan kita menjadi dua aspek, saudara dan jodoh? Beginikah takdir kita?

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka perlahan ketika cahaya matahari menggelitik kelopak mataku agar aku segera membuka mata. Aku pun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurku, kubalikkan tubuhku dan...

DEG !

Aku tersentak melihat Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap. Nafasku tercekat dan jantungku berdegup kencang hingga aku ingat kalau semalam aku tertidur dikamarnya, aku pun menghembus nafas perlahan.

Kuperhatikan lekuk wajahnya. Dia memang tampan, bahkan aku yang saudara kembarnya juga terjebak dalam pesonanya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang seperti bayi ketika tidur, matanya yang bulat dan bibirnya yang penuh. Secara keseluruhan kami tidak terlalu mirip, mataku sipit tidak seperti mata Chanyeol, bibirku tipis dan tentunya aku lebih pendek dari Chanyeol.

Kualihkan mataku kearah jam dinding yang terpajang diatas pintu kamar Chanyeol. MWO? Pukul 9?

"YEOLLIE! KITA TERLAMBAT KESEKOLAH ...!" teriakku tiba – tiba membuat namja disampingku ini seketika terbangun dengar teriakanku.

"Baekki wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Aku yakin ia belum sepenuhnya bangun.

Kubuka dengan segera tirai kamar, kemudian kusibak selimutnya dan kuguncang hebat badannya.

"Yeollie palli ireonaaaa..." teriakku sambil mengguncang – guncang tubuhnya.

Ia pun membuka sedikit mata nya yang menyipit kemudian kusodorkan jam weker kehadapannya.

"Lihat! Sudah pukul 9. Kau sudah terlambat sekolah sejam yang lalu" teriakku.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, ia pun segera duduk dari tidurnya. Dipastikannya kembali penglihatannya dan benar, ini sudah pukul 9 pagi.

"Yakk... Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanyanya kesal. Aku pun hanya bersungut sebal.

"Aku juga baru bangun. Salahmu juga yang tak menghidupkan jam weker !" belaku.

Chanyeol termenung sebentar kemudian nyengir kuda kepadaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Mian aku lupa.." jawabnya disertai cengiran kudanya.

"Pabboya~" ketusku sambil melipat tanganku didepan dada.

"Tadi malam aku tidur pukul 11 karena mengerjakan tugasku dan tugasmu, jadi aku lupa~" jelasnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah membiarkannya membuatkan tugasku.

Aku tertegun, menatapnya sebentar kemudian menundukkan kepalaku.

"Mianhae! Karenaku Yeollie jadi tidur larut" ucapku bersalah.

"Gwenchanayo~ Lagipula aku sudah terlambat satu jam. Mana boleh lagi masuk, terpaksa bolos hari ini" ucapnya seraya mengelus rambutku.

"Lagipula aku bisa menjaga Baekki seharian kan?" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum tulus.

Rasanya ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apa yang telah aku lakukan pada namja yang tulus seperti dia? Tidak seharusnya aku menyakiti hati Yeollie kemarin ini. Aku yakin, jika kami memliki cinta yang tulus pasti kami akan mampu melalui seluruh rintangan berat kan?

Grepp!

Kupeluk tubuhnya cukup erat. Tanpa sadar aku terisak kembali, aku yakin Chanyeol kaget dengan perlakuanku. Hingga tak berapa lama setelah itu kurasakan tangannya ikut merengkuh tubuhku.

"Yeollie mian ! Aku pabbo hiks... Yeollie hikss.." tangisku. Kurasakan punggungku dielus pelan oleh Chanyeol.

"Uljima ne? Kalau kau menangis aku juga jadi ingin menangis.." ujarnya.

Aku pun menghentikan isakanku. Cukup lama kami terdiam dengan keadaan masih saling berpelukan hingga aku membuka suara..

"Apa Yeollie masih mencintaiku?" tanyaku tiba – tiba.

"Eung?" kudengar dengungan Chanyeol kemudian kutatap wajahnya yang kini sangat dekat denganku.

"Aku belum terlambat kan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ma-maksudmu apa hum?" tanyanya tiba – tiba menjadi gugup.

CUP ! Kukecup bibirnya singkat kemudian...

"Yeollie~ Mianhae aku baru menyadari nya. Aku Mencintaimu" tegasku. Kulihat Chanyeol tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~

Annyeong~ Annyeong~ Annyeong~

Maaf sedikit terlambat posting chapter 4 nya :D

Aku berterimakasih karena udah mulai banyak yang review FF ini. Walaupun ini FF pertama aku tapi kau berharap FF ini bisa terkenal kayak FF auhtor yang lainnya. Jeongmal geomawoyo yang udah review, dan yang belum review jangan siders lagi yaaa... ^^

Sekian dulu,

CHANBAEK SHIPPER HWAITING ! (y) (y)


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter :_

" _Yeollie~ Mianhae aku baru menyadari nya. Aku Mencintaimu" tegasku. Kulihat Chanyeol tertegun._

.

.

.

.

.

Title : ~Heart Breakin' ma Twins~

Author : Jieunlicious

Genre : Romance – Incest - GS

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol - Park Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Park Family~~

Im Nana - Wu Kris - Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

Other Cast

Disclaimer :

Cast adalah milik Tuhan YME dan saya asli pemilik FF ini. Fanfic ini juga terinsipirasi dari beberapa FF di dan .com jadi jika ada kesamaan sedikit scene mungkin memang aku sengaja. Tapi jalan cerita ini jujur 100% dengan jalan fikiran aku sendiri.

HAPPY READING .. ^^

Typo maklum :D

No PLAGIARISM !

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku terlambat?" tanyaku pelan mungkin terdengar sendu. Aku mulai khawatir dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Grepp!

Tiba – tiba tubuhku ditarik kuat oleh Chanyeol membuatku langsung menubruk tubuhnya. Tangannya melingkari tubuhku dan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diceruk leherku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Chanyeol mendekapku begitu erat.

"Tidak, kau tidak terlambat Baekki~ Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu..." ucap Chanyeol tegas. Aku menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum bahagia menaggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Berarti sekarang aku 'kekasihmu'?"tanyanya yang sedang menumpukan dagunya dibahuku. Pelukannya belum mengendor dan tetap mendekap hangat tubuhku.

'Apa benar kami sepasang kekasih? Lalu bagaimana dengan Im Nana?' batinku.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dariku, ia menumpukan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam lenganku. Dan ia menatapku dengan senyum nya yang.. tampan.

"Kami sudah putus, sayang !" ucapnya enteng seolah bisa membaca keraguanku. Mungkin inilah ikatan batin.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku kaget dengan pernyataannya.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku tak mencintainya dan hanya mencintaimu~ jadi aku memutuskannya. Lapgipula aku tak benar – benar suka padanya. Aku hanya mengalihkan perasaanku darimu. Aku sangat jahat pada yeoja itu" jelas Chanyeol meringis pelan.

_Author POV_

 _(Falshback)_

 _Chanyeol sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja diatap sekolah –Chanyeol yang mengajaknya-. Yeoja yang lebih tua daripada Chanyeol ini adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'mantan kekasih Chanyeol'._

" _A-ada apa kita disini, Yeol-ahh?" tanya yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Im Nana. Raut wajahnya tampak kebingungan._

" _Noona maaf aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja" ucap Chanyeol gugup karena ia takut melukai hati yeoja ini, dan sekarang dia sedang menggoreskan pisau silet dihati yeoja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang melalui pernyataannya._

" _Kenapa Chanyeol? Aku salah apa padamu?" tanya Nana yang tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Ia sungguh shock dengan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan._

" _Noona tidak salah, aku yang salah padamu. Aku sudah berusaha mencintai Noona bahkan sejak 4 bulan yang lalu kita bersama tapi Noona aku merasa perasaanku semu, aku takut ini malah akan membuat Noona tak nyaman karenaku dan membuat Noona semakin tersakiti karena aku. Jadi lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini..." jelas Chanyeol hati - hati._

" _Tapi aku menyayangimu Chanyeol-ahh" ucap Nana perlahan airmata nya mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah._

" _Aku juga menyayangi Noona, tapi cintaku padamu hanya sebatas cinta kepada seorang kakak. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku Noona. Maafkan aku yang brengsek ini" ucap Chanyeol._

 _Perlahan Chanyeol memeluk Nana sebagai pelukan perpisahan._

" _Berjanjilah kita masih berteman.." ucap Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukannya._

 _Chanyeol pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Nana yang masih tersedu – sedu menangis karena cintanya berakhir._

 _(Flashback END)_

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Ia merasa salut dengan Chanyeol, ia pun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang teduh

Dielusnya pipi Baekhyun yang memerah tadi, ditatapnya mata Baekhyun dalam hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol mempersempit jarak diantar mereka. Baekhyun hanya diam hingga tanpa disadari otak matanya terpejam semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

CUP !

Bibir Chanyeol kembali menempel lembut dibibir Baekhyun, memagutnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Ciuman ini lebih terasa hangat dan manis daripada biasanya.

Menurut Baekhyun, 'Mungkin karena kami sudah memiliki sebuah hubungan spesial jadi ciuman ini juga terasa spesial bagiku.'

.

.

.

.

.

"Arraseo Eomma... Baekki sudah baikan. Bahkan dia sudah bisa berlari~" ucap Chanyeol disertai candaan berhasil mendapat pukulan kecil dari yeoja disampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Baekhyun.

Ya, saudara kembar -yang baru saja meresmikan hubungannya- ini sedang berbicara ditelfon dengan Eomma nya yang masih berada di Yanggu. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang benar – benar mendengarkan ocehan Eommanya karena tadi ia habis diomeli karena tak bisa menjaga kekasih- maksudnya adiknya yang sakit.

"Geurae, Eomma akan pulang besok" ucap Park Eomma diseberang telefon.

"Baiklah ! Eomma annyeong~"

Pip!

Chanyeol mematikan telefonnya dan menatapnya gadis disebelahnya yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak lembut surai Baekhyun yang begitu halus ditangannya.

"Jadi Eomma pulang besok?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih setia menjadikan bahu Chanyeol sebagai bantalan empuk bagi kepalanya.

"Ne,, aisssh kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" gerutu Chanyeol yang mendapat cubitan kecil dari Baekhyun membuatnya memkik kesakitan.

"Kau seharusnya senang Eomma cepat pulang bukannya menggerutu seperti itu !" protes Baekhyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu, aku kan masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu.." jelas Chanyeol jujur. Wajahnya memelas membuat Baekhyun jadi gemas juga melihat tingkah _childish_ sang kekasih.

"Yeollie~ bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini? Kencan pertama.." ajak Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau masih sakit, chagi~" ucap Chanyeol ragu. Tangannya kembali tergerak untuk menyentuh dahi Baekhyun merasakan suhu tubuh sang yeoja yang mulai stabil.

"Aku sudah sembuh, bukankah kau bilang bahkan aku sudah bisa berlari.." jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Apa benar kau tak apa – apa? Sakit perut? Pusing? Atau kau mual?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Akku sudah sembuh. Suhu tubuhku sudah stabil kan? jadi kita bisa pergi kencan ! Lagipula tak ada hari lain kita bisa pergi kencan, kan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol berfikir sebentar menimang – nimang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ganti bajumu ! Dan jangan dandan terlalu cantik, biasa saja !" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Apa – apaan kau? Kau aneh sekali, seharusnya kau menyuruhku agar tampil cantik Chanyeollie!" protes Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tak mau kecantikanmu dinikmati juga oleh orang – orang yang melihatmu. Apalagi tatapan mesum yang membuatku ingin mencongkel matanya" jelas Chanyeol sadis.

"Ya! Kau terdengar seperti seorang psikopat" bergidik ngeri oleh Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka, sebuah Bioskop. Mereka hanya tak mau terlihat benar – benar seperti berkencan apalagi jika sampai membuat curiga teman – teman yang lainnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu banyak tentang film yang terbaru saat ini oleh karena itu dia menurut saja film apa yang akan ditontonnya bersama namjachingunya itu.

"Yeollie~ kita mau nonton apa?" tanyanya setelah mereka selesai membeli soda dan cemilan untuk nonton.

"Lihat saja nanti.." jawab Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Sesampainya didalam gedung bioskop mereka memlih tempat duduk paling atas. Entahlah? Hanya Chanyeol yang menetukan karena Baekhyun menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

Film pun dimulai, ia hanya mengernyit bingung karena tak tahu film apa yang dipilih Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum licik sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun.

Tiba – tiba ...

"YAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak orang - orang di gedung bioskop termasuk Baekhyun tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, ia malah tertawa terpingkal – pingkal melihat kekasihnya teriak sambil menutup matanya.

Ya, Chanyeol memilihkan film horror untuk ditontonnya bersama Baekhyun. Tapi baru 'opening' saja sudah muncul muka sang hantu yang cukup menyeramkan. Dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun takut dengan hal berbau horror dan Chanyeol sengaja ingin mengerjai kekasihnya ini.

"Yaakk Park Chanyeol~ film macam apa itu?" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa kau tadi tak memelukku saat kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol balik dengan tampang super innocent nya.

"Kau ini apa – apaan? Shireo ! Kau sangat menyebalkan !" ketus Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada dan bibirnya yang dipoutkan. Ia membuang muka dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali membujuk Baekhyun tapi hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun sungguh marah dan Chanyeol tak bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun marah seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai kekasihnya yang berakhir dengan Bakhyun marah besar.

"Baekki~ aku tak bermaksud." sesal Chanyeol tapi tak digubris oleh Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu !" ketus Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam lengannya. Kemudian beranjak keluar gedung bioskop padahal film belum berakhir. Ia sungguh kesal dan ingin cepat – cepat keluar dari sini karena mendengar teriakan manusia – manusia didalam sini.

Baekhyun sibuk mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk menyamakan langkah dengannya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"Baekki~ mianhae !" sesal Chanyeol dengan wajah penyesalan yang sangat besar.

"Yeollie kan tahu aku tidak suka dengan yang horror begitu, kenapa Yeollie begitu jahat?" marah Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencubiti pipi chubby Baekhyun karena itu akan membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Mian chagiyya~ aku hanya ingin saat kau ketakutan kau akan memelukku" jawab Chanyeol menyesal.

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar. Ia sungguh kesal, tapi mendengar ucapan penuh kejujuran yang Chanyeol lontarkan membuatnya jadi luluh seketika.

"Kajja kita makan es krim dan kau kumaafkan" ucap Baekhyun masih berusah bersikap ketus.

"Mwo? Eskrim? Shireo!" tolak Chanyeol tegas.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima.

"Kau itu baru sembuh, dan kau mau makan eskrim. Tidak mau !" tegas Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Sungguh kencan yang buruk" balas Baekhyun kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Huh? Yakk Park Baekhyun..." teriak Chanyeol kembali menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Grepp !

Chanyeol mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa lagi huh? Aku mau pualng saja. Kencan kita berakhir!" sungut Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol jadi semakin gemas melihat tingkah sang kekasih.

"Yakk~ Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu ! Kau membuatku ingin menciummu.." jelas Chanyeol dengan nada seduktif.

"Yakk~ Byuntae!" teriak Baekhyun kesal kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tampak mulai frustasi.

"Baekki-ahh~~ Kau tak benar – benar akan mengakhiri kencan kan?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian kembali berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Akhirnya setelah dilalui beberapa perdebatan, akhirnya Baekhyun lah yang menang dan kini berakhir di kedai ice cream. Baekhyun kembali ceria dengan senyum lebarnya disertai eyesmile yang begitu manis, sedangkan Chanyeol beberapa kali menghela nafas.

"Hanya satu porsi, tidak lebih!" tegas Chanyeol.

"Ne.. satu porsi jumbo" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Aniya... satu porsi medium. Iya atau tidak sama sekali?" tegas Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, satu ice cream strawberry ukuran medium dan segelas ice frappucino" ucap Chanyeol pada sang pelayan.

Menunggu ice cream datang. Mereka saling bercengkrama bahkan saling meledek seperti sepasang kekasih yang benar – benar sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Chanyeol-ahh.." tiba – tiba suara seseorang menghampiri gendang telinga sepasang kekasih ini.

"Jongin?" kaget Chanyeol melihat teman sekelasnya itu. Jongin pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yakk~ Kenapa kau tadi tak masuk sekolah hm? Baekhyun juga kan?" tanya Jongin menyelidik.

"Mian~ semalam Baekhyun demam dan tadi pagi aku telat bangun karena mengurusnya, jadi aku tak berangkat sekolah.." jelas Chanyeol.

"Demam? Kau berbohong? Lihatlah Baekhyun sehat – sehat saja.." ucap Jongin mulai curiga.

"Jongin-ahh, tadi aku memang demam, dan sorenya aku sembuh. Lagipula aku yang meminta Chanyeol untuk kesini" ucap Baekhyun berusaha membela Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya? Aku kira tadi kalian sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Aku melihat Chanyeol tadi, kukira dengan kekasih barunya ternyata denganmu" ucap Jongin membuat keduanya membulatkan matanya sambil memandang seolah – olah 'Sejelas itukah?'. Mereka pun dibuat mati kutu karena hal itu.

"Ahahaha tidak mungkin kalian berpacaran bukan? Tidak usah kaget seperti itu.." ucap Jongin menambahi dibalas kekehan garing dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongin pun meninggalkan mereka berdua ketika pesanan mereka datang. Baekhyun terdiam dari tadi membuat Chanyeol juga bingung dibuatnya.

"Chagiyya wae?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchanayo Yeollie~" ucapnya lemas. Tapi apa yang diucapkannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan berbohong.." tegas Chanyeol. Ia sangat tahu Baekhyun walau hanya melihat raut wajahnya saja.

"Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana kita kedepannya? Bagaimana jika Eomma dan Appa tahu? Aku yakin mereka kecewa.." jelas Baekhyun sedih.

Chanyeol pun sampai sekarang belum tahu akan berbuat seperti apa dengan hubungan cintanya yang bisa dibilang 'terlarang'. Ia juga merasakan kesulitan, tapi ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun menjadi terbebani dengan hubungan ini.

"Baekki dengarkan aku !" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi aku tidak mau kau terbebani karena ini semua. Aku menyayangimu dan kau juga kan? Oleh karena itu kita juga harus melewati ini bersama. Mungkin Tuhan memang mempersulit kita saat ini, tapi aku yakin jika kita tetap bersama kita mampu melewatinya" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama, ia mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya terharu dengan yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie jangan tinggalkan aku, ne?" ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki Chanyeol.

"Kita akan melewati semuanya bersama.." tegas Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang diruang tengah sambil menonton sebuah acara TV yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa jika ada scene yang lucu.

Ting~ Tong~

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian Baekhyun berinisiatif duluan untuk berdiri membuka pintu tapi Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya.

"Biar aku saja, mana tahu itu adalah penculik yang akan menculik kekasih ku yang manis ini~" ujar Chanyeol membuat pipi Baekhyun kembali bersemu.

Chanyeol pun berjalan duluan, tapi Baekhyun malah mengekorinya dibelakang. Cklek !

"Eomma..." teriak kedua saudara kembar ini kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba – tiba.

"Eomma pulang malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yaa.. kenapa kalian melihat Eomma kalian dengan tatapan begitu? Seharusnya kalian senang bukan?" sungut Eomma.

Grepp!

Baekhyun segera menghambur kepelukan sang Eommanya. "Eomma bogoshipo~" teriak Baekhyun dengan ceria.

Park Eomma pun kaget begitu diterjang oleh pelukan dari sang Putri tunggalnya. Chanyeol pun membatu sang Appa untuk membenahi koper bawaannya untuk dibawa masuk.

"Sebegitu rindukah pada Eomma hum?" tanya Park Eomma yang diangguk manja oleh Baekhyun.

"APPA!" Baekhyun gantian memeluk sang Appa dengan pelukan tak kalah manja, meskipun sudah beruur 17 tahun tetap saja tingkahnya masih seperti anak – anak kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Ah iya, halmeoni menitipkan kue beras untuk kalian berdua. Kalian pasti rindu bukan dengan kue beras buatan Halmeoni?" ucap sang Eomma yang diangguk Bakhyun dengan semangat sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun yang bertingkah manja seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Halmeoni, Appa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Halmeoni dirawat selama 3 hari, ia kelelah dan terkena hipotensi. Dan sekarang tekanan darahnya sudah kembali normal, untungnya ada Imo yang akan menjaganya disana. Halmeoni tidak mau dibawa ke Seoul" jelas sang Appa.

"CHANYEOLLIE~~~~ KUE BERAS NYA SANGAT ENAK!" teriak Baekhyun yang tahu – tahunya sudah berada di dapur.

Segeralah Chanyeol bersikap layaknya saudara pada Baekhyun, mereka akan bermain peran didepan orangtuanya masih seperti pasangan saudara yang layak.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan pada Baekhyun membuat sang gadis merona malu dibuatnya. Segera diambilnya sepotong kue beras dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Hmmm Mashita!" jawabnya.

"Aku benar kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang diangguk Chanyeol.

Mereka pun duduk dimeja makan sambali menghabiskan seloyang kue beras yang dikirim sang nenek pada mereka, seperti tak ada hari esok untuk makan kue beras.

"Yeollie~ Baekki~ ini sudah malam. Besok pagi saja lanjutkan makan kuenya, ne?" tegur sang Eomma.

"Tinggal sedikit Eomma, kalau besok kue berasnya sudah tidak empuk lagi" sungut Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah Baekki~ Lagipula bukankah kalian besok sekolah?" Park Appa menambahi.

"Baiklah Appa! Baekki kajja!" ajak Chanyeol langsung merangkul leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mencekiknya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun jalan berdampingan menuju tangga untuk kekamar mereka. Sampai di lantai 2, Chanyeol tidak langsung kekamarnya melainkan kekamar Baekhyun dulu.

"Yeollie kekamarmu sana !" bentak Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

"Huh! Aku ingin tidur denganmu~" rengek Chanyeol.

"Shireoo! Kau kan punya kamar sendiri. Pergi sana !" usir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah ! Baiklah ! Tapi.. night kiss for me?" pinta Chanyeol berbisik.

"MWO? Byuntae..." cicit Baekhyun sebal.

"Yakk jeball !" pinta Chanyeol sedikit rengekan.

Baekhyun berjinjit sedikit dan... Cup ! segera melayangkan ciuman singkat nya pada bibir sang kekasih.

"Hehehe gomawo chagiyya.. Jaljjayo~" kekeh Chanyeol karena puas mendapat ciuman selamat malam dari Baekhyun.

"Jaljjayo Yeollie~" balas Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan eyesmile nya dengan nada khas malu - malu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan gorden kamarnya dibuka membuat cahanya terang menganggu tidurnya, ia menggerutu dalam hati karena sinar matahari langsung mengusik pejaman matanya.

"Baekki ireonaa ..." teriak nyaring seorang namja yang bisa dipastikan adalah seorang Chanyeol.

"Hoammm..." Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya kemudian duduk setelah sadar bahwa Chanyeol lah yang membangunkannya.

"Yeollie~ tumben sekali kau bangun lebih dulu daripada aku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Wae? Tidak boleh?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aniya, gomawo sudah membangunkanku" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Morning kiss..." pinta Chanyeol kemudian duduk ditepi kasur Baekhyun langsung berhadapan dengan wajah bagun tidur sang kekasih.

"Yakk berhenti melakukan hal mesum.." maki Baekhyun sedangkan yang dimaki hanya nyengir kuda.

"Itu bukan mesum Chagiyya, itu romantis.." jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Shireo.. Yeollie kau keluar sana ! Aku mau mandi.." usir Baekhyun sembari mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum aku dapat morning kiss..." tekan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau !" tegas Baekhyun.

"Yasudah~ biar aku yang menciummu !"

Cupp ! Tanpa aba – aba bibir Chanyeol mendarat manis di bibir Baekhyun. Namja itu tersenyum puas sedangkan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu masih terkejut. Setelah ia tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi segera di didorongnya keras tubuh Chanyeol.

"Yakkkkkkk! CHANYEOLLIEIIIIII..." teriak Baekhyun nyaring.

Chanyeol pun langsung keluar kamar takut dengan kemurkaan Baekhyun. Baru mendengar teriakan yeoja itu saja sudah membuatnya tuli, apalagi mendapat pukulan maut dari Baekhyun. Bisa membuat memar ditubuhnya.

Ia pun segera keruang makan, disana sudah ada Eommanya. Sedangkan Appa nya belum kelihatan.

"Hei, apa yang ku lakukan pada Baekki hu? Pagi – pagi sudah membuat ribut." Ujar Eomma dengan tampang malas mendegar setiap pagi rumahnya bak hutan mendengar teriakan anak - anaknya.

"Ani eobseoyo Eomma..." jawab Chanyeol canggung. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada sang Eomma bahwa ia mencium Baekhyun.

Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang ke sekolah sebagai pasangan kekasih. Tak ada tatapan kaget atau bingung dari murid lainnya karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang terlihat selalu romantis. Hanya mereka berdua yang merasakan specialnya.

(Baekhyun POV)

Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Entahlah? Padahal kami sudah biasa berangkat bersama, saling merangkul, berpegangan tangan tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Ya, aku dan Chanyeol sudah resmi berpacaran. Dan aku merasa gugup tak seperti biasanya, seperti saat ini. Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku sambil berjalan menuju kelas kami masing – masing.

"Belajar yang rajin, ne? Tunggu aku saat istirahat, aku akan menjemputmu" suruh Chanyeol yang hanya kuangguk malu. Ia mengelus rambutku sebentar kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih didepan pintu kelas dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Aku pun masuk kekelas dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sibuk membaca novel. Dia memang sedikit kutu buku apalagi buku fiksi dan novel percintaan. Dasar jomblo .

"Yakk!" aku pun mengagetkannya.

"Baekhyun-ahhh..." teriak Kyungsoo senang kemudian segera berdiri dan memelukku.

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo-yya.." jengkelku saat Kyungsoo memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Hehe mian.. bogoshipo~ kenapa kau tak memberi kabar kemarin?" sungut Kyungsoo yang kujawab dengan kekehan.

"Mianhae, aku lupa.." jawabku. Kemarin aku lupa karena sibuk berkencan dengan Chanyeollie.

Aku pun duduk di bangku ku biasanya, kemudian menunggu songsaenim yang akan masuk sambil bercerita panjang dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun mengemasi buku pelajaranku kedalam tas sebelum menuju kantin karena waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan pergi dengan Chanyeol" jawabku.

"Hmm tumben sekali kalian ke kantin bersama." pikir Kyungsoo membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Ahh mweoya? Apa aneh jika aku ke kantin dengan Chanyeol?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Tidak juga sih, hanya saja seperti sepasang kekasih.." pikir Kyungsoo. Aku mulai gugup jika Kyungsoo bertanya yang macam – macam.

"Kau jangan berfikiran macam – macam.." tukasku dengan nada gugup, tapi untungnya Kyungsoo tidak mendengar keganjalan nada bicaraku.

"Geurae, kalau begitu aku duluan ne?" pamit Kyungsoo yang kuangguk pelan.

Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Baekhyun di kelas, hanya ada beberapa murid yang ada di kelas karena membawa bekal makan siang.

'Kenapa Yeollie lama sekali?' pikirku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Nafasku tercekat saat seorang namja memanggil namaku, namja itu Wu Kris.

"BAEKHYUN_AHH...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

= TBC =

Maaf banget ya kalo update nya ngaret.. Kemarin ini Ramdhan sekalian Tahun Ajaran Baru jadi masih sibuk.

Sekarang udah mulai santai jadi FF nya bisa lanjut.

Makasih buat yang Review, Favorite dan Follow this Story.

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan soalnya aku masih Author baru.

SEKIAN !

CHANBAEK SHIPPER HWAITING ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous Chapter :_

 _Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Nafasku tercekat saat seorang namja memanggil namaku, namja itu Wu Kris._

" _BAEKHYUN_AHH...!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Title : ~Heart Breakin' ma Twins~

Author : Jieunlicious

Genre : Romance – Incest - GS

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol - Park Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Park Family~~

Im Nana - Wu Kris - Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

Other Cast

Disclaimer :

Cast adalah milik Tuhan YME dan saya asli pemilik FF ini. Fanfic ini juga terinsipirasi dari beberapa FF di dan .com jadi jika ada kesamaan sedikit scene mungkin memang aku sengaja. Tapi jalan cerita ini jujur 100% dengan jalan fikiran aku sendiri.

HAPPY READING .. ^^

Typo maklum :D

No PLAGIARISM !

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Baekhyun POV)

Jujur aku masih trauma dengan kejadian minggu lalu, aku takut dia berubah membenciku dan akan berbuat hal yang tidak kuinginkan.

"Baekhyun-ahh..." panggilnya lagi kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Semakin ia berjalan kearahku, semakin kumundurkan langkahku menjauhinya. Kepalaku menunduk tak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyaku lirih kentara sekali ketakutan.

Fikiranku langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol. Kemana dia? Kenapa belum menemui ku? Aku takut Yeollie~ Kumohon cepatlah!

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Kris. Aku hanya menunduk takut tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku ingin lari dari sini tapi aku takut ia mengejarku dan semakin berbuat hal yang tidak aku inginkan.

"Menjauhlah dariku !" bentakkku dengan nada bergetar.

"Tidak, kau harus mendengarkanku !" tolaknya.

Aku sungguh takut, hingga airmataku pun jatuh karena merasa trumaku masih belum pulih.

"Hiks hiks..." isakku. Sepertinya Kris mendengar isakanku kemudian ia akan memelukku tapi tiba – tiba tubuhku terasa ditarik dari belakang dan aku sadar aku telah berada dipelukan namja lain yang tak lain adalah kekasihku, Chanyeol.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ketus. Aku hanya terisak didalam dekapan Chanyeol, memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat seolah pertolonganku telah datang.

"Chanyeol-ahh, aku ingin minta maaf pada Baekhyun tentang kejadian minggu lalu. Aku tahu aku lancang tapi sungguh itu karena aku 'mencintai Baekhyun'~" tegas Kris. Aku perlahan membuka mataku, tapi tanganku meremas kemeja Chanyeol kuat karena aku tak mau melihat wajah Kris lagi. Aku sungguh muak padanya. Dan aku hanya ingin dia pergi dari hadapanku, selamanya~

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk mendekati Baekhyun~" tegas Chanyeol kemudian menarik tanganku untuk segera menjauhi Kris seolah ia adalah virus berbahaya yang akan menular. Aku terus menunduk hingga kami tiba di tribun lapangan basket indoor disekolah. Chanyeol mendudukkanku disalah satu bangku, lapangan sungguh sepi tak ada siapapun kecuali kami.

"Minumlah !" suruh Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng padaku. Aku menggeleng menolak, kudengar helaan nafas Chanyeol kemudian ia duduk disampingku.

Kulirik Chanyeol membuka penutup minuman kaleng tersebut kemudian kembali menyodorkannya padaku.

"Ige~ minumlah sebelum aku memaksamu." Tegas Chanyeol. Aku pun merebut kaleng minuman itu cepat kemudian meneguk minumannya hingga tinggal setengah. Setelah selesai, aku mengembalikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya terdengar lembut yang kuangguk cepat. Sudah tahu masih bertanya, sungguh tak peka.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat menjemputmu.." kudengar nada penyesalan darinya. Baguslah dia tahu kesalahannya.

"Kalau Yeollie datang lebih cepat, ini tidak akan terjadi" ujarku dengan nada membentak.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, jeongmal mianhaeyo chagiyya~" sesalnya sembari menangkup kedua tanganku dan mengelus punggung tanganku dengan lembut.

"Aku takut Yeollie hiks, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Itu sungguh menakutkan, dan tadi ia hampir memelukku kalau Yeollie tidak datang hiks hiks.." jelasku sambil kembali terisak.

Grepp !

Chanyeollie memelukku, kali ini lebih erat. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

"Aku janji akan tepat waktu, aku janji akan selalu melindungimu~" tegas Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk kemudian membalas pelukan Yeollie.

"Ayo kita makan ! Aku tidak mau perutmu sakit karena tidak makan siang" ajak Chanyeol.

"Shireo.." tolakku. Nafsu makanku hilang karena kejadian tadi.

"Tidak ada alasan, kajja !" Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan kami segera menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, aku bersama sang Eomma duduk bersama di ruang tengah. Eommaku masih berjiwa muda, bahkan ia bercerita tentang barang – barang mahal bermerk Gucci, MCM dan Jestina padaku. Sungguh Emma sangat stylish~~~

Chanyeol pun datang dari arah tangga dan ikut berkumpul bersamaku dan Eomma. Ia duduk disofa singel yang berada didekatku, aku tersenyum pelan padanya yang dibalasnya dengan senyum tampan miliknya yang mau tak mau membuat pipiku merona.

"Hei putra Eomma yang tampan~" goda Eomma yang hanya dijawab cengiran malu dari Chanyeol. Aku hanya menatapnya datar, jaga image sekali -_-

"Apa kalian tidak punya kekasih hum? Kalian kan sudah remaja. Bawalah makan malam bersama Eomma dan Appa" ujar Eomma tiba – tiba membuat kami membeku. Kami saling tatap, aku mulai merasa takut tapi Chanyeol malah menatapku tenang seolah – olah mengatakan 'Gwaenchanayo' padaku.

"Ahaha aniya, kami masih belum berhubungan dengan siapapun disekolah. Belum punya kekasih" jawab Chanyeol. Aku hanya diam, biarlah Chanyeol yang mengatakannya, aku hanya takut salah bicara.

"Jeongmal? Apa anak Eomma yang cantik ini juga belum punya namjachingu?" tanya Eomma menatapku. Saat aku ingin menjawab tiba – tiba Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Tentu saja tidak Eomma, Baekki dalam penjagaanku~" potong Chanyeol cepat. Aku kembali mengatupkan bibirku.

"Hei, kenapa kalian seperti saling mengekang untuk berpacaran hu? Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian pacaran berdua saja !" Eomma mengatakannya dengan bercanda tapi nyatanya itu membuat kami berdua membeku.

"Eomma mwoya?" sangkalku cepat.

"Eomma~" tegur Chanyeol lirih.

"Hei, kenapa kalian seperti itu hum? Seperti berpacaran saja?" ujar Eomma.

"ANDWAE!" tanpa sadar kami serempak menjawab.

"Eomma hanya bercanda. Ya sudah, kembalilah ke kamar kalian kemudian belajar yang rajin ne?" peringat Eomma.

Perbincangan ini terasa begitu canggung menurutku, biasanya kami akan saling melempar ejekan dan tawa jika membahas ini, tapi ini semua sudah berbeda. Aku dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih dan tidak mudah untuk mengakui hal itu pada semuanya terutama orangtua, ini sama saja dengan jika kau mencintai teman mu sesama jenis, sangat sulit untuk diakui.

Chanyeol berdiri duluan kemudian menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Kami pun berjalan beriringan di tangga hingga tiba di depan kamar Chanyeol.

"Masuklah !" ajak Yeollie sambil menarik tanganku.

Dan tibalah kami didalam kamar Chanyeol. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku ditepi ranjangnya dan Chanyeol menyusul duduk disebelahku saat ia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yeollie wae?" tanyaku.

"Hmm aniya, apa Eomma curiga pada hubungan kita?" tanya Chanyeol membuatku menatapnya.

"Molla? Menurutmu apa Eomma setuju dengan hubungan kita? Atau akan mengusir kita?" tanyaku balik dengan wajah sedih.

Chanyeol hanya diam, aku pun tahu jawabannya tanpa dijawab Chanyeol.

Aku menatapnya sebentar kemudian menunduk, "Aku tidak siap Yeollie~" jawabku pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ne?" sarannya mulai terdengar nada ceria dari suara nya. Ia pun mengelus rambutku, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Aku seperti meragukan kasih sayangnya. Padahal kami berjanji akan bersama – sama menghadapinya.

"Mianhae Yeollie~" sesalku.

"Untuk apa hum? Kau tidak salah Baekki~" jawabnya menenangkanku sembari mengelus rambut panjangku hingga punggung.

Aku pun memeluknya, "Yeollie~ gomawo. Karena Yeollie selalu menjagaku, melindungiku dan menyayangiku. Aku sangat menyayangi Yeollie~" ucapku tulus sambil mempererat pelukanku padanya.

"Ne, itu tanggung jawabku sebagai namjachingu bukan? Aku juga sangat menyayangimu~" ucapnya membalas pelukanku. Terdengar nada kelegaan dari ucapannya.

"Kajja tidur ! Aku tidak mau kau terlambat bangun~" ejeknya kemudian mencium puncak hidungku gemas.

"Ish~ kau seharusnya bercermin dulu sebelum mengatakan itu padaku. Jelas – jelas kau yang selalu terlambat Yeollie" ejekku balik sambil mehrong kearahnya.

Aku pun berlari keluar kamar Chanyeol dan menuju kamarku sendiri sebelum Chanyeol mengerjaiku habis – habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Liburan musim panas tiba, inilah saat yang paling ditunggu – tunggu seluruh siswa karena itu adalah saat – saat terlepas dari buku dan pelajaran yang membosankan. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, terhitung sudah lebih 3 bulan mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Dan kini sepasang kekasih itu sedang menetap diruang tengah dengan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersila dan Chanyeol yang menjadikan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalannya. Untungnya orangtua mereka sedang tidak berada dirumah, jadi mereka punya waktu untuk berduaan sepuasnya tanpa harus menjaga sikap dan berakting didepan orangtuanya. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Yeollie~ ayo kita liburan musim panas !" ajak Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menghayalkan tentang liburan musim panas.

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sibuk bermain dengan smartphone-nya yang tidak dilepas sejak ia menjadikan paha Baekhyun menjadi bantalan tidurnya.

"Ke Jepang?" pikir Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah kesana tahun lalu" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Pulau Jeju?"

"Membosankan!"

"Hmm... Hawaii?"

"Andwae, disana banyak namja sexy yang akan menggodamu~"

"Yaaa~ lalu menurtmu kemana yang menarik?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai kesal karena Chanyeol selalu menolak sarannya.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau ke Nude Beach?" ajak Chanyeol. Ia pun dengan semangat duduk dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ku kira aku tidak tahu bahwa itu pantai yang penuh dengan wanita sexy berbikini?" geram Baekhyun.

"Itu maksudku, kau juga pasti akan terlihat sangat sexy jika memakai bikini" ucap Chanyeol enteng membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Kenapa Chanyeol mengucapkan kata – kata vulgar itu?

"Yakk Byuntae ! Siapa yang mengajarimu huh?" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Ia pun segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Lebih baik aku jalan – jalan dengan Kyungsoo daripada denganmu. Dasar otak mesum" ketus Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih ternganga dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba - tiba.

"Baekhyun-ahh kajima !" teriak Chanyeol.

BLAMM ! Suara pintu kamar Baekhyun terbanting keras.

"Apa dia sebegitu marahnya padaku?" tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun yang ada di dalam kamar sedang menelfon Kyungsoo untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu pergi berlibur. Ia sangat bosan dirumah, dan berlibur adalah yang paling ampuh menurutku.

"Yeoboseyo~" panggil Kyungsoo dari seberang telefon.

"Kyungsoo-yya !" teriak Baekhyun disertai rengekan kecil.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo datar karena geli mendengar rengekan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau sudah membuat rencana untuk liburan musim panas?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Sebenarnya belum, tapi aku sudah membuat rencana dengan Sehun, Jongin dan Chen. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai antusias.

"NE... tentu aku mau !" jawab Baekhyun segera. Matanya langsung berbinar bahagia.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan saudaramu yang protective itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Lupakan saja dia, aku sedang marah padanya !" ucap Baekhyun kembali kesal karena tiba – tiba teringat Chanyeol.

"Aish! Aku tidak yakin kau akan berlibur tanpa Chanyeol. Aku hanya tak mau kau tiba – tiba merepotkan kami dan merengek seperti anak kecil karena merindukan namja itu. Ajak saja Chanyeol! Nanti akan ku kabari tentang rencana liburan selajutnya"

Pip !

Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungan telepon langsung tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeollie.." ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

Cklek !

"Cha-chagiyya~" panggil Chanyeol diambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Baekki~" panggilnya lagi kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersila ditengah ranjangnya.

"Jangan mendekat !" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ancaman.

"Mianhae~" ujar Chanyeol kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang Baekhyun sambil menatap yeojachingunya.

"Lalalala~" gumam Baekhyun pura – pura tidak mendengar.

"Kau harus mendengarkan namjachingumu ini Baekhyunnie~" tegas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak dengar !" Baekhyun tetap bersikeras untuk mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hei dengar !" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun membuat gadis yang sedang kesal itu menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begini hmm? Kau sedang PMS?" terka Chanyeol.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batin Baekhyun.

"Benar kan?" tebak Chanyeol lagi.

"Yakk Byeontae ! Kau tidak seharusnya tahu privasiku" teriak Baekhyun kemudian melayangkan tinjuan maut ke bahu Chanyeol membuat namja itu seketika meringis kesakitan.

"Akkkhh Appo... jinjja appo!" teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena pukulannya yang dilayangkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Yeollie-ahh mianhae~" sesal Baekhyun.

"Baekki wae? Kenapa kau memukulku begitu keras?" ringis Chanyeol.

"Yeollie mianhae ~" sesal Baekhyun lagi. Ia pun meraih bahu Chanyeol dan membantu meredakan sakit di bagian yang ia pukul tadi.

Tiba – tiba... Grepp !

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun membuat sang yeoja membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Kau boleh memukulku sepuas yang kau mau, asalkan jangan pernah mendiamiku~" jelas Chanyeol serius.

"Yeol-Yeollie-ahh~" panggil Baekhyun gugup.

"Baekki-ahh mianhada ! Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau benci dan membuatmu risih" ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Yeollie, tubuhmu berat. Ughh!" ringis Baekhyun karena Chanyeol masih menimpa(?) tubuhnya.

"Eo? Mian" gugup Chanyeol kembali duduk begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa tiba – tiba suasana menjadi canggung...

"Yeollie-ah.. mau kan menemaniku liburan musim panas?" tanya Baekhyun lirih takut Chanyeol akan menolak keinginannya.

"Apapun Chagiyya~ terserah kemana kau mau ?!" mantap Chanyeol.

"Jinjja? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hyaaa Yeollie-ahh saranghae~~" girang Baekhyun kemudian melompat untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum senang kemudian membalas pelukan erat kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku punya satu permintaan" ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba.

"Mweol?" tanya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

"Poppo~" pinta Chanyeol berbinar.

CUP !

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam kebahagiaan dan tersenyum disela – sela ciuman manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah menelfon Sehun untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia dan Baekhyun akan ikut liburan musim panas bersama mereka. Mereka berdua juga sudah mengantongi izin dari kedua orangtua mereka.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlibur di Gorabeul Beach di daerah Yeongdeok Provinsi Gyeongsang . Kebetulan Eomma nya Sehun memiliki villa di sekitar pantai itu dan selama musim panas sang Eomma juga menetap disana karena villa akan ramai saat musim panas tiba.

Mereka pun packing dirumah Jongin karena akan mengendarai mobilnya. Ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin dan Chen yang akan ikut dalam liburan kali ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol merasa sangat bosan, ia sangat ingin bermanja – manja dengan Baekhyun dan menggombali kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia masih berakal panjang untuk melakukan itu mengingat hubungan mereka ' sangat rahasia' karena Baekhyun adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias, banyak yang ia ceritakan dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, tapi sedari tadi gadis itu sibuk dengan Kyungsoo dan bercerita panjang lebar.

"Ahh ne Baekhyun-ahh.." tiba – tiba suara Jongin menginterupsi membuat Baekhyun menatap namja tan itu. Chanyeol pun juga penasaran karena tiba – tiba Jongin memanggil kekasihnya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Kim Taehyung dari kelas XI D? Kudengar dia menyukaimu. Dia pernah mengirimkan coklat kedalam lokermu," ucap Kai membuat seisi mobil menggoda Baekhyun kecuali namja disamping Baekhyun yang langsung memasang wajah masamnya.

"Hahah ternyata Baekhyun punya penggemar rahasia, ne?" goda Kyungsoo.

"A-anii..." tolak Baekhyun. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan karena namja disampingnya (Chanyeol) mulai menguar aura hitam(?).

"Hahaha katakan padanya aku berterima kasih tapi-"

"Katakan padanya jangan pernah mengganggu Baekhyun lagi !" tegas Chanyeol.

Semua teman – teman Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan sikap overprotective Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hanya menatapnya malas. Tapi hanya Baekhyun lah yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang marah dan cemburu.

"Aku mengantuk!" gumam Chanyeol entah pada siapa yang jelas Baekhyun mendengarnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang mulai menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Kemudian tangan Baekhyun menyelipkan jari – jarinya kedalam genggaman jari – jari Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya saat dirasanya ada jemari hangat yang menggenggam jari – jarinya.

"Jalljayo~" ucap Baekhyun berbisik yang hanya bisa didengar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lega kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya karena kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Gorabeul_Beach

Kira – kira hampir 4 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Mereka akan menginap di villa Eommanya Sehun selama liburan.

"Eomma!" panggil Sehun saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyambut di halaman villa ini.

"Ahh kalian sudah datang ternyata~" sambut Eomma Sehun dengan wajah bahagia.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjummanim" sapa semuanya pada Eommanya Sehun.

"Kajja beristirahat lah ! Aku yakin kalian pasti kalian lelah kan?" saran Oh Ahjumma.

Mereka semua pun masuk ke kamar masing – masing. Baekhyun sekamar dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan Jongin dan Sehun dengan Chen.

'Padahal aku ingin sekamar dengan Baekhyun' batin Chanyeol kesal.

Malam harinya ada festival kembang api untuk menyambut datangnya musim panas di pantai Gorabeul. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih memisahkan diri dari teman – temannya yang lain karena Chanyeol ingin menikmati malam yang indah ini berdua saja dengan kekasihnya.

DUARRR ! PYARRR ! CTARRRR !

"Yeollie-ahh, neomu kyeopta~" Baekhyun terperangah melihat kembang api yang saling berlomba meletupkan cahaya berwarna – warni di langit.

"Aku senang melihatmu begitu ceria" ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Tangannya merangkul hangat bahu Baekhyun seakan yeoja itu tak boleh lepas darinya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kembang api malam ini lebih bermakna daripada yang kulihat sebelumnya bersamamu" ucap Baekhyun terdengar polos. Matanya belum lepas melihat ledakan – ledakan kembang api yang ada di langit dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aku ingin kau seperti kembang api, selalu memancarkan warna – warna keceriaan yang akan membuat semua orang ikut merasa bahagia jika melihatnya" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terpaku, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol yang kekanak – kenakan itu akan mengatakan hal yang begitu indah, menurutnya.

"Yeollie gomawo, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu sampai kapanpun. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, aku sangat menyayangimu~" ucap Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Airmata bahagia pun menetes dari matanya merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu~ Jangan pernah melirik namja lain selain aku! Jangan pernah memasang wajah aegyeo mu selain padaku! Pokoknya kau jangan-"

CUP ! Baekhyun memberikan kecupan tepat di bibir Chanyeol agar namja itu berhenti cerewet lagi.

Tanpa mereka tahu ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Wajarkah sepasang saudara kembar berciuman? Di tempat umum?" ucap seseorang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

+++++ TBC +++++

HEHEHE LUMAYAN FAST UPDATE YA ^^

AKU SENANG UDAH MULAI BANYAK YANG BACA FF NYA dan YANG REVIEW ^^

MAKASIH JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE FF GAJE INI :D

Waiting for next chapter (y) ~~~~~~

CHANBAEK SHIPPER HWAITING (Y)_ (Y)


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous Chapter :_

 _"_ _Wajarkah sepasang saudara kembar berciuman? Di tempat umum?" ucap seseorang tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

Title : ~Heart Breakin' ma Twins~

Author : Jieunlicious

Genre : Romance – Incest - GS

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol - Park Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Park Family~~

Im Nana - Wu Kris - Do Kyungsoo - Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

Other Cast

Disclaimer :

Cast adalah milik Tuhan YME dan saya asli pemilik FF ini. Fanfic ini juga terinsipirasi dari beberapa FF di dan .com jadi jika ada kesamaan sedikit scene mungkin memang aku sengaja. Tapi jalan cerita ini jujur 100% dengan jalan fikiran aku sendiri.

HAPPY READING .. ^^

Typo maklum :D

No PLAGIARISM !

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Kyungsoo POV)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar – benar sepasang saudara kembar, aku sangat tahu itu. Mereka lahir di tempat, tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang sama. Mereka punya wajah yang serupa, orangtua mereka sama. Tapi yang kulihat barusan, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sepasang saudara kembar yang begitu romantis.

"Apa mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara?" terkaku.

Cklek !

Baekhyun masuk kekamar tempatku dan dia menginap. Aku mecoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin agar sahabat terbaikku ini tidak curiga.

"Baekhyun-ahh~ darimana saja?" tanyaku sesantai mungkin.

"Aku melihat kembang api tadi dengan Chanyeol. Sungguh keren!" puji Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tak mengajakku tadi?" tanyaku lagi. Kulihat ia tampak gugup, ada apa?

"Ahh mianhae~ tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan mengajakku melihat kembang api" jelas Baekhyun.

Kami terdiam, aku menatapnya dan kecurigaanku semakin bertambah melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ne?" ucapnya kemudian masuk kekamar mandi.

Aku mulai menerka – nerka, memang beberapa bulan kebelakang ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit lebih dekat dan romantis. Walaupun mereka memang selalu bersikap manis satu sama lain, tapi ini berbeda. Chanyeol lebih protective pada Baekhyun, ia paling tidak suka jika ada namja yang mengatakan suka pada Baekhyun, ia juga lebih sering menjemput Baekhyun kekelasnya saat istirahat ataupun pulang. Biasanya Baekhyun akan kekantin bersamaku tapi beberapa bulan terakhir aku harus pergi dengan yang lain karena Chanyeol selalu menjemput Baekhyun untuk makan siang.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" gumamku.

"Tapi itu mustahil !" lanjutku belum habis pikir.

Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama nya yang berwarna pink. Ia mulai membaringkan dirinya dikasur single yang bersampingan dengan kasur single ku.

"Kyungsoo-yya wae? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun sepertinya ia bisa membaca raut wajahku.

"Eobseoyo Baekhyunnie~ Jaljayyo!" ucapku kemudian mematikan lampu kamar.

'Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Jongin tentang ini, dialah namja yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku rasa dia juga merasakan keganjalan yang sama denganku' batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kulihat Baekhyun belum bangun dan masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi akupun keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Aku yakin Oh Ahjumma sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Tapi sebelum samapi di dapur aku melihat Jongin sedang _stretching_ di balkon villa. Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian pun mendatanginya.

"Hai Kkamjong !" sapaku kemudian menepuk bahunya untuk mengagetkannya.

"Ahh yakk Kyungsoo-yya jangan mengagetkanku dipagi hari yang cerah ini" sungutnya.

"Hehehe mian Kai-ahh," ringisku sembari memberi V sign.

"Kau baru bangun. Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin.

"Baekhyun belum bangun. Chanyeol belum juga kan?" tanyaku balik yang digeleng singkat oleh namja tan itu.

"Kai-ahh... aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" mulai ku. Jujur saja aku sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan ini.

"Wae? Kau terlihat serius sekali" tanya Kai disertai kekehan.

"Ini tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

Kai terdiam menatapku sebentar, kemudian ia menatap hamparan laut luas yang ada didepan matanya saat ini.

"Kau sudah merasakannya? Keganjalannya?" tanya Jongin langsung.

'Ia sudah sadar sebelum aku?' batinku.

"Aku sudah merasakannya sejak lama~" ucap Jongin seperti mengetahui isi fikiranku.

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ne...!" jawab singkat Jongin.

"Awalnya aku melihat mereka makan ice cream disebuah cafe. Hari itu mereka berdua tak masuk sekolah, dan sorenya aku menangkap mereka disana. Entahlah? Aku jadi menyimpulkan bahwa itu kencan pertama mereka" jelas Jongin menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kalau kupikir setelah Baekhyun kembali masuk sekolah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang jauh lebih dekat dan seperti saling menutupi satu sama lainnya" jawabku menambahi.

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan keanjalannya?" tanya Jongin.

"Saat aku tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman di festival kembang api semalam. Aku jadi memikirkan bahwa mereka sudah ganjil sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu" jawabku.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali melihat mereka berciuman. Dan kurasa mereka memang tidak wajar" jawab Jongin datar.

"Kapan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Saat itu, aku sedang bermain game dirumah Chanyeol. Dirumah hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena orangtua mereka saat itu menghantar Halmeoni mereka kembali ke Yanggu~" jelas Chanyeol.

(Jongin POV)

~Flashback~

Saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah sikembar Park yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Aku ada rencana dengan Chanyeol untuk bermain game disini kebetulan hari ini libur, sebenarnya tak hanya kami berdua. Ada Chen dan Sehun yang juga akan bergabung tapi mereka belum datang.

"Kamjong-ahh, chakkaman ! Aku ingin mengambil beberapa makanan ne?" ucapnya yang hanya kuanggukan karena aku sedang sibuk bermain game di playstation.

Tapi sudah kira – kira 30 menit aku menunggu, Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya ke dapur. Tapi sebelum sampai dapur, aku mendengar suara Chanyeol dari arah kamar Baekhyun. Ku intip sedikit dari celah pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Dan yang kulihat adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang berciuman. Chanyeol memberikan lumatan – lumatan kecil di bibir Baekhyun dengan lengan memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun.

~Flashback END~

"Aku juga sudah tak ingat kapan itu terjadi, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu mungkin?!" gumamku sembari mengingat – ingat.

"Aku memang tertarik pada Baekhyun pada awalnya, tapi itu semua sirna setelah melihat mereka berciuman"

"Kau jijik?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, aku hanya tidak menyangka dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima itu semua"

"Aku jadi berfikiran keras karena ini" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian menumpukan dagu di pembatas balkon yang berada dilantai 2 tempat kami kini.

"CHANYEOL-AHH ! KYUNGSOO-YAA ! Palliwa, sarapan sudah siap" teriak Sehun di pintu balkon.

Kami pun menuju meja makan bersama. Disana sudah ada Sehun, Oh Ajhumanim dan tentunya si kembar Park.

"Hai Kai.. darimana saja kau?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disampingku.

"Aku tadi di balkon bersama Kyungsoo" jawabku datar.

"Wahh, kau punya suatu hubungan dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol mulai menggodaku.

"Berhenti menggodaku Yeol" jawabku masih dengan nada datar.

'Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, ada apa antara kau dengan Baekhyun?'

Selama makan berlangsung hanya ketenangan yang terjadi. Aku dan Kyungsoo sesekali saling melirik untuk mengawasi gelagat dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya mereka tenang – tenang saja dan makan dengan khidmat.

Setelah sarapan selesai, kami pun bersiap – siap untuk ke pantai. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini sangat mendukung untuk bermain di pantai.

"Baekki-ahh, pakai sunblock mu ! Aku tidak mau kulit mu akan terbakar matahari nantinya" ucap Chanyeol kemudian memberikan botol sunblock lotion pada Baekhyun.

"Arraseo Yeollie-yya~" jawab Baekhyun manja kemudian menggosokkan cairan sunblock itu ke kulitnya.

Tidakkah mereka berfikir bahwa aku dan Kyungsoo mengawasi mereka? Entahlah aku yang terlalu curiga atau bagaimana? Tapi bukankah Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Itu tidak mungkin kebetulan saja kan?

Setelah tiba di pantai, kami bermain – main air dan saling bercanda di tepi pantai. Sungguh kegiatan yang sangat kekanakan tapi mengasyikan. Tiba – tiba aku sadar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bersama kami, kemana mereka?

Mataku kembali menangkap mereka yang cukup jauh dari tempat kami berada tapi masih bisa tertangkap oleh penglihatanku. Orang – orang yang berlalu lalang pasti mengira bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih, karena memang seperti itulah kelihatannya. Disana terlihat mereka sedang bermain berdua ditepi pantai,terkandang bercanda dan kadang Chanyeol akan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Sungguh romantis ! Tapi begitu miris jika mengetahui mereka ada saudara kandung.

.

.

.

.

(Auhtor POV)

"Baekki-ahh, kau kepanasan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedikit.. tapi ini sungguh seru!" jawab Baekhyun disertai senyum yang memperlihatkan eyesmile nya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Yakk jangan senyum seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu" ujar Chanyeol disertai seringaian nakal.

"Kau akan dapat ciuman setelah liburan ini berakhir" jawab Baekhyun disertai mehrong.

"Baekhyunnie~ berikan aku satu ciuman, aku benar – benar merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol memelas.

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menangkap teman – temannya masih berada di dekat mereka. Tidak mungkin ia mencium Chanyeol saat ini. Teman – temannya pasti akan membondongnya dengan pertanyaan dan terungkaplah hubungan mereka.

Sungguh ! Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak mungkin menciummu saat ini, Yeollie~" jawab Baekhyun sendu.

Chanyeol terdiam, "Aku tahu..." jawab Chanyeol tersenyum paksa.

Sungguh menyedihkan kisah cinta mereka, seharusnya mereka bisa menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka saling mencintai seperti pasangan lainnya tapi ironis karena mereka adalah saudara sedarah dan itu ditentang dunia. Chanyeol sungguh ingin memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa ia mencintai gadis dihadapannya ini, ia juga terluka karena kisah cinta mereka ini, tapi ia harus terlihat kuat di hadapan sang gadis jika tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin terpuruk dan membuatnya menyerah pada hubungan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol pelan, mata mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya, ia tahu Chanyeol tak sekuat yang ia lihat diluar. Ia seringkali mendengar Chanyeol melamun dan menggumamkan kata – kata tentang betapa menyedihkannya hubungan mereka. Tak jarang ia melihat mata Chanyeol sembab setelah melamunkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hubungan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mempunyai ikatan batin yang begitu kuat, jadi ia takkan salah tentang pemikiran Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol~" jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan kemudian tersenyum, perlahan ia memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol. Untuk kali ini biarlah Baekhyun egois dan tidak mementingkan pandangan orang lain, ia hanya butuh Chanyeol saat ini. Dan ia ingin melindungi hubungannya dan Chanyeol untuk kini, esok dan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

++++ TBC/END/DELETE ++++

Setelah sekian lama FF ini tanpa kabar, akhirnya kembali lagi.

maaf ya karena selalu telat update nya maklum aku masih pelajar SMA jadi juga mesti bagi waktu sama pelajaran.

Chapter ini pendek ya? Maaf banget yaa,, aku juga bagi waktu sama FF aku yang satu nya lagi.

Title : I Choose To Love You

FF nya juga keren kok *SWAG*

Sekian cuap - cuap

CHANBAEK SHIPPER HWAITING (y)_(y)


End file.
